


The Handsome Pack

by HolyVessel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Courtship, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Heat, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Skags (Borderlands), Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, attempted forced bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: Handsome Jack, Timothy, Wilhelm and Nisha are a well known all alpha war pack. They have been functioning perfectly fine for years and definitely don't need an omega to complete their pack.....until they met Rhys, a completely adorable omega who seems to be a perfect fit.





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> What up guys! This one has been stuck in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy it! Also I don't own Borderlands or any of it's affiliated characters.

Everyone on Helios knew of the Handsome Pack. A war pack steeped in blood and victory consisting of four of the strongest alphas around. Handsome Jack headed the pack, followed by Nisha, Wilhelm and Jack, one of Handsome Jack’s body doubles. They had forged a tight bond through their many adventures and battles looking for Vaults. It was unusual for there to be a successful pack without an omega, but they made it work. The four of them really had no sexual interest in each other outside of a random kiss here or there so they usually just picked up an omega for the night to satisfy their urges.

Rhys never let his secondary gender get in his way as he climbed the corporate ladder. He worked hard to prove that yes, he was qualified to do his job and no, he wouldn’t rather be rearing the children of some knothead. He was on track to take over as the head of his department when Henderson retired, something he was extremely proud of. He would be the first omega department head on Helios. That all fell apart when he walked into Henderson’s office one day to find that Hugo Vasquez, an over confident dick hole of an alpha, had airlocked Henderson and taken over his position. Vasquez was originally going to transfer Rhys down to janitorial, but decided that it would look better for him to keep the omega in his department to show that he was "equal opportunity" and all that. Rhys’s life now consisted of programming, filling out the reports that Vasquez was supposed to do and dealing with all of the snide comments about how gracious Rhys must feel that he was afforded this position. Every day was a test of his anger management skills. On Friday Rhys was kept late after work as Vasquez dropped a stack of reports on his desk that needed to be filled out as Vasquez himself left work for the weekend. This wasn't even his job! Rhys was seething as he violently filled out the reports as fast as he could. He stalked down to the bar where he was meeting Yvette and Vaughn for drinks, people skittering out of his way from his scent alone. 

“There you are bro! What took so long?” Vaughn asked, raising his glass towards Rhys as the omega slid into their booth.

“Vasquez, that shit hole pathetic excuse for an alpha, decided to drop all of his work for the day on my desk as he walked out the door! I had to finish it all before I could come. Janitorial is looking better by the day.” Rhys hissed venomously, seizing Vaughn’s drink from him and taking a few sips before handing it back. 

“Go get a drink and we’ll talk all about it and then fantasize ways to kill him.” Yvette said, reaching over to scratch her nails against Rhys’s scalp. Rhys was muttering under his breath as he walked up to the bar, starting to relax and unwind in the presence of his friends. He ordered his drink, some blended fruity concoction.

“Gonna rip his arms off and shove them up his ass till the fingers are coming out his mouth and watch his choke to death on his own goddamn wrists! Then airlock him.” Rhys muttered angrily. A chuckle from his right distracted him and he looked over sharply, freezing as he looked at the man who had laughed. Handsome Jack sat there, the rest of his pack seated at the bar next to him. 

“Damn kitten, who pissed you off?” Jack asked, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Rhys.

“Uhhhh, my department head.” Rhys replied.

“What did he do?” Nisha asked.

“He’s an incompetent knothead who can’t figure out how to do his own job.” Rhys scowled.

“Oh you are just a treat kiddo.” Jack laughed. Rhys blushed, not sure how to reply to that. He was saved a the bartender slid his drink to him. .

“Have a good night.” Rhys said with a smile before heading back over to his friends.

“Well, I figured out who I’m taking home tonight.” Jack said to the others, watching Rhys make his way across the bar and sit down. 

Rhys was pleasantly buzzed, laughing and enjoying his time with his friends when Handsome Jack wandered over and slid into the booth besides Rhys, effectively cutting off the conversation with just his presence. 

“Hey there kitten.” Jack said with a smirk, laying his hand across Rhys’s shoulders.

“H-hey.” Rhys replied, blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“You seem to be having fun now, all relaxed and cute as hell.” Jack said with a wink. Rhys’s eyes went wide as he processed that Jack was flirting with him. 

Jack didn’t go back to his pack, who were still at the bar. After Yvette and Vaughn got over their shock, they were able to get back to the conversation they were having before Jack showed up. An hour later Yvette was dragging a shit-faced Vaughn out of the bar to take him home, Rhys laughing as he watched them go. Then he realized that he was alone with Handsome Jack. 

“You look good kiddo. I mean, you’re sexy as hell when you’re all pissed off and murderous, but you’re pretty cute relaxed too.” Jack said, running his fingers up and down Rhys’s side. 

Rhys stared at Jack, taking in all the flirting he had done in the past few hours and the light touches Jack had given him. He bit his lip, staring at Jack’s face for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. Jack made a surprised sound before sliding his hand into Rhys’s hair and kissing him back enthusiastically. 

“You wanna get out of here kitten? Come upstairs with me.” Jack said when they broke apart for air. 

“Yeah.” Rhys replied with a beaming smile. 

Jack led him through the back hallways of Hyperion to get to the elevator faster. When they stepped into Jack’s personal elevator Jack turned and pressed Rhys into the wall, kissing him fiercely. Rhys moaned and wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing him back enthusiastically. Jack grabbed him by the ass and lifted, Rhys wrapping his long legs around Jack’s waist. Jack groaned and ground his hips up into Rhys as they kissed. When the elevator stopped, opening up into Jack’s living room, Jack didn’t release his hold on Rhys. He carried the omega straight through the living room and into his bedroom before dropping him on the bed. 

“You’re so goddamn cute.” Jack gushed, joining Rhys on the bed and slotting himself between those slim thighs. Rhys moaned and pulled Jack into another kiss, bucking his hips up into Jack. Jack rolled his hips down into Rhys while sliding his shirt up his chest. 

“Jack! Please!” Rhys moaned, hornier than usual in drunkenness.

“I got you baby.” Jack grinned. He pulled their shirts off and pressed open mouthed kisses down Rhys’s neck as he fumbled with Rhys’s belt and pants. Rhys laughed as Jack succeeded and then removed his pants with a series of sharp tugs.

“Fuck! Were these things painted on?” Jack complained after he finally got them off. He took a moment to remove his own pants before rejoining Rhys on the bed. 

“The slick doesn’t help.” Rhys said with a grin.

“Oh yah? You wet for me baby?” Jack teased, leaning up to lick up Rhys’s jaw line.

“Like a slip n’ slide handsome.” Rhys replied with a wink. Jack let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh, you are just a treat. I’m gonna enjoy this cupcake.” Jack said with a grin.

Jack kissed Rhys enthusiastically as she swept his large hands up Rhys’s chest to his nipples. Rhys let of soft mewls as Jack rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, arching up into the contact. Rhys cried out as Jack leaned down to flick his tongue over a nipple, his hips bucking up and sliding his cock over the planes of Jack’s stomach. Jack didn’t spend too much time playing with Rhys, his own drunkenness fueling the desire to bury himself in the Omega’s body. He slid his hand down, stroking Rhys’s cock a few times on the way, to slid his fingers into Rhys’s body. Rhys was dripping with slick at this point, the viscous fluid dripping down his thighs to pool on the sheets underneath him. Rhys moaned and arched up as Jack’s fingers slid across his prostate. 

“Fuck baby, I don’t think I can wait much longer.” Jack groaned, the need to sink himself into the omega’s body was growing by the second. 

“Please, please! Jack, give it to me! Come one!” Rhys panted in need, staring down at where Jack was kneeling between his legs. 

“I got you baby.” Jack replied. He barely remembered to grab a condom from the side table and roll it on, no need to accidentally a baby with an omega he had met that night. Once that was situated he lined himself up and slid in.

“Jaaaaaack!” Rhys moaned, arching. He always did love the feeling of being initially penetrated. 

“Fuck cupcake, you feel fantastic.” Jack groaned, starting to thrust slowly. Rhys gasped breathily with each thrust, but soon it wasn’t enough.

“Jack! Jack please!” Rhys cried, locking his legs around Jack’s waist.

“What is it baby?” Jack panted.

“M-more! Harder!” Rhys demanded, bucking his hips against Jack’s thrusts. 

Jack grinned and readjusted his grip on Rhys, hands moving to hold onto his thighs. His next thrust practically punched the air out of Rhys’s chest. He set a brutal pace, pouring all his strength into his thrusts. He worried for a second that he was going to hurt the slim man, but Rhys was loving it. He screamed and writhed on the bed under the onslaught. Each thrust forced a loud cry out of Rhys. He reached down with his flesh hand to grasp at Jack’s forearm while his metal one gripped the sheets by his face. Jack grinned, he hadn’t expected Rhys to be a screamer but he couldn’t say that he was upset about it. 

Jack reached down to stroke Rhys’s cock when he felt his orgasm starting to build, the alcohol in his system hurrying it along. Rhys was babbling nonsense as he bucked into Jack’s hold. It didn’t take long before he was screaming and arching up as he came. The muscles tightening around Jack’s cock was want pulled him over the edge. He groaned as he came hard, making sure that he was pulled out enough so his knot wouldn’t catch.

After a moment he pulled out and collapsed next to the panting omega. He pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash can beside his bed. 

“Holy fuck.” Rhys said.

“Enjoy yourself kitten?” Jack asked with a grin.

“That was amazing.” Rhys replied, finally starting to get his breathing under control.

“I aim to please.” Jack said.

“Do…do you want me to go?” Rhys asked, rolling onto his side to face Jack. 

“Do you want to go?” Jack asked, turning his head to the side to look at Rhys. Rhys bit his lip while he thought it over and decided to answer truthfully.

“No.” He replied.

“Then stay.” Jack said, like it was no big deal to sleep in Handsome Jack’s bed.

Jack stripped the slick coated blanket off the bed and grabbed another one out of his closet. He turned off the lights and pulled Rhys close to cuddle him. Rhys quickly fell asleep to Jack’s comforting scent. 

When Rhys woke up in the morning he was alone in bed. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before throwing back the blanket and getting up. After a quick trip to the bathroom he got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. He followed the hallway and ended up in the living room.

“Good morning kitten.” Jack called from the kitchen. Rhys looked over and froze for a moment, eyes going wide. Jack was standing in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove, and the rest of his pack was gathered around the island drinking coffee and talking. 

“Morning.” Rhys replied after a few seconds.

“Want some breakfast before you head out?” Jack asked, sending him a soft smile. 

“I-uh-yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” Rhys stammered out, a bit intimidated by the scent of the four apex alphas. 

“Have a seat kiddo.” Jack replied, his smile brightening. Rhys took the only open seat, next to the mountain of a man named Wilhelm.

“Good morning.” Wilhelm said, looking down at Rhys.

“G-good morning.” Rhys squeaked out.

“What? Where’s this shyness coming from Rhysie? You weren’t this shy last night!” Jack laughed as he watched them.

“Yeah, I was shitfaced last night. I had all the liquid courage! That’s all gone now though!” Rhys exclaimed. The alphas laughed and Wilhelm patted his back reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, we don’t bite. Hard.” he said.

“Well that’s disappointing.” Rhys teased, starting to relax. Jack let out a laugh that fully dissolved the tension that had settled over the group with Rhys’s nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that if you read this previously I had to make some changes. I noticed that I messed up a future chapter so I had to change that Rhys was already Vasquez's PA. Sorry!


	2. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Timmy's turn to court Rhys! Plus some extra Jack stuff at the beginning.

Rhys hadn’t really expected Jack to contact him again, figuring he was lucky enough to get to spend one night with the CEO, but he was happy surprised to walk into Vasquez’s office on Monday morning to find a bouquet of roses sitting on his desk. He flipped open the attached card to see “Hope to see you again soon Cupcake! XOXO Jack.” He smiled to himself and was smelling the flowers when Vasquez walked in.

“Flowers huh? Who did you fuck this weekend?” Vasquez asked, stopping on his way to his own desk. He reached out to touch one of the flowers, but Rhys smacked his hand away. Jack had sent the flowers to him, he didn’t want anyone else touching them

“It’s none of you’re business!” Rhys said with a glare, moving his flowers to the other side of his desk where Vasquez couldn’t reach them.

“I was just asking, jeeze. Don’t forget I’m the only one keeping you from an illustrious life in janitorial Rhys.” Vasquez snarled, turning and stalking to his own desk. Rhys didn’t’ care, he was too giddy over his flowers to pay any attention to his boss’s sour mood. He tucked the note into the breast pocket of his blazer for safe keeping. Even if he never saw Jack again he would at least have this to remember him by. 

His worries were allayed however when the next night there was one of Jack’s body guards waiting for him outside of his department. Vasquez had been in a horrible mood and was piling work on top of Rhys in retaliation for the flowers. Rhys was having to leave work later and later so he was surprised that the guard had waited so long for him.

"Are you Rhys?” the guard asked, getting straight to the point.

“I am, can I help you?” Rhys asked. 

“I’m here to escort you to Handsome Jack’s penthouse.” The guard stated before turning and walking away. Rhys had to jog a few steps to catch up with him.

“Why does he want me to go to his penthouse?” Rhys asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t ask questions, just do my job.” The guard replied with a finality that Rhys took as him not really wanting to talk anymore. The guard quickly led him to Jack’s private elevator and then left as the doors opened to allow Rhys inside. There was only one button so that, at least, saved Rhys from having to guess which floor to go to. 

Music was playing when the elevator opened up into the familiar living room. Rhys stepped out onto the lush carpeting and followed the smell of food to the kitchen area. 

“Heeeeeey! There you are Rhysie! I was beginning to think you were gonna stand me up.” Jack said, a smile lighting up his face when he caught sight of the other man.

“Sorry Jack, I had to work late. I probably could have snuck out earlier though if I knew that you wanted to see me.” Rhys teased, testing the waters.

“It was supposed to be a surprise Rhysie.” Jack replied. “Did you like the flowers?”

“I loved them, thank you so much!! I’ve never gotten flowers before.” Rhys said, a slight blush marring his cheeks. 

“I aim to please kiddo.” Jack said with a wink. Rhys laughed and sat down at the counter, watching Jack put the final touches into their dinner.

“No pack tonight?” Rhys asked, noticing the lack of their scent.

“Nah, I asked them to be busy tonight so they wouldn’t be all cooped up in their rooms while we were out here.” Jack replied, plating their food and sliding one to Rhys.

“You guys do that often?” Rhys asked.

“Often enough. We can be kind of….well intimidating, especially as a pack. None of us are really all that sexually interested in each other outside of a kiss here or there. We usually bring home different partners, so everyone is used to it.” Jack explained, sitting next to Rhys at the counter. 

“I can see that.” Rhys replied before taking a bite. Oh my god, this is amazing Jack! Who knew you could cook?!” Rhys praised, looking at Jack incredulously.

“Hey! I have skills other than running companies and killing people!” Jack rebutted. Rhys just laughed and nudged Jack lightly with his elbow. The look Jack sent him was full of heat. There weren’t many people who dared to do a think like that to Handsome Jack, and he loved it. Rhys grinned back. He pushed his chair back from the table and pulled out Jack’s a bit before straddling his lap. Jack moaned, his hands moving to grip Rhys’s waist, as Rhys leaned in a nipped at his lip.

“ Don’t you want dinner?” Jack asked, their lips centimeters apart.

“Later.” Rhys whispered, pushing forwards to kiss Jack properly. 

Jack grinned and indulged him. Rhys moaned as Jack’s hands started roaming his body, sweeping up and down his ribs. Suddenly Jack pushed his plate to the side and grabbed two handfuls of Rhys’s ass. He stood up and placed Rhys on the counter. He unbuckled Rhys’s pants and, after some finagling, pulled them down his long legs and tossed them over his shoulder. Rhys pulled his own shirt off and his slipped from his fingers and onto the kitchen floor behind him when Jack licked a wide stripe up his thigh. Jack winked up at him and pushed Rhys to lay back on the counter, Jack pulling his hips to the edge of the counter.

“Jaaaack!” Rhys moaned, letting his head fall back. Jack lay Rhys’s legs over his shoulders and pressed open mouthed kisses up Rhys’s cock. Rhys moaned breathily, panting lightly. Jack grinned wickedly, sucking a hickey into Rhys’s inner thigh and then trailing lower. Rhys gasped as Jack pulled his cheeks apart and dragged his tongue over his hole, tasting the slick that was starting to leak out. 

Jack groaned at the taste, it had to be the best goddamn slick he had ever tasted, and immediately needed more. Rhys whined in need his hips arching up on the island. Jack wasted no time in delving in and sliding his tongue as deep as it could go. Rhys cried out and bucked, Jack had to quickly reach out and grab Rhys’s hips, pinning them to the counter so he wouldn’t dislodge Jack. Jack chuckled and Rhys moaned as the light vibrations traveled into him. Jack explored around a bit and grinned when he found Rhys’s magic spot. Rhys cried out, whining and panting uncontrollably as Jack licked the spot over and over. Jack was relentless, reducing Rhys to whimpers and moans, his hands holding onto the edge of the counter in a white knuckled grip.

“J-J-Jack! I-I…” Rhys stuttered, trying to warn Jack of his impending orgasm. Jack just hummed encouragingly and kept going. It only took another minute or so before Rhys was screaming as he came, clenching down around Jack, his legs squeezing the other man tightly. After it passed Rhys went totally limp, his chest heaving with pants. Jack extracted himself and sat back in his stool, pulling Rhys down to sit in his lap again. 

“Hoooly fuck.” Rhys panted, resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. 

“I got a lot more where that came from babycakes.” Jack grinned, rolling his erection up into Rhys. It was going to be a fantastic night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys and Jack continued to go on dates, most of them ending with fantastic sex in Jack’s penthouse. It wasn’t unusual for either Jack or a guard to be waiting for him when he got out of work so on Friday he let out a big grin as he saw Jack waiting for him. He started towards the man, wanting to pull him into a kiss, but stopped just short of him. Rhys narrowed his eyes in confusion as he inspected the alpha. It was Jack but also not. He looked and smelled just like Jack, but Rhys could tell that something was different. It wasn’t him.

“Jack?” Rhys asked, taking a small step back. 

“Yes, well kind of. I’m surprised you could tell the difference between the two of us.” Tim replied with a soft smile.

“Oh! You’re his body double! That’s why you seemed so different.” Rhys said, a smile warming his face again. 

“How could you tell?” Tim asked.

“I don’t know. You two look and smell the same but…..there’s just something different.” Rhys said, stepping towards the alpha.

“Hmm, interesting. Well anyway, I was wondering, if you didn’t have plans, if you wanted to have dinner with me?” Tim asked, shifting nervously. Rhys smiled and stepped forward, linking his arm with Tim’s

“I’d love to.” He beamed. He and Jack weren’t official anyway and Rhys figured he wouldn’t be mad if Rhys went on a date with one of his pack mates. 

Their date had gone fantastically. Rhys had a great time and was interested in seeing more of the doppleganger’s real personality. Tim found himself relaxing and letting more of himself out as time passed. It could be taxing, having to act like Handsome Jack all the time. Sometimes he felt like he was losing track of who he really was.

Tim walked Rhys to his apartment after dinner and gave him a kiss that left Rhys giddy and beaming before heading back to the penthouse, whistling and grinning all the way there. 

“Well, someone had a nice night.” Nisha commented when Tim came out of the elevator.   
“I did. I had a date.” Tim replied, going to join the others on the couch. 

“Oh yeah? Someone cute?” Jack asked from his armchair.

“Yeah actually, it was, uh, it was with Rhys.” Tim replied, still smiling. Jack looked at him in surprise, leaning forward slightly in his chair. 

“Really?” Wilhelm asked curiously. It was a big deal for more than one member of their pack to date the same person. They had spent time looking for an omega to join their pack, but had no luck finding someone willing to devote themselves to four alphas. Eventually they gave up on the idea of finding a pack omega and just stuck to individual one night stands. The fact that Jack kept going back to Rhys was the factor that made Tim want to take him on a date.

“You two thinking he could be pack material?” Nisha asked nonchalantly.

“Maybe, it’s a little too soon to tell. Besides, you two need to have a crack at him first. Did you fuck him Timmy?” Jack leered.

“N-no! Not yet anyway.” Tim spluttered embarrassedly. They laughed.

Their next dated ended with Tim and Rhys vigorously fucking in Rhys’s apartment. Vaughn would be hearing Rhys’s screams and the headboard slamming against the wall in his nightmares for weeks to come.


	3. Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm!!

Rhys was almost deliriously happy as the next week passed. Now that Tim was interested in Rhys, he and Jack made sure to make time for each other to take the omega out. It wasn’t always them going out to dinner though. Their dates were steadily leaning more towards Rhys hanging out in the penthouse with Jack or Tim lounging in Rhys’s apartment with him, something Rhys was happy about. The real shocker came when Rhys received a message from Wilhelm asking if he would like to accompany him for dinner. Rhys beamed at the offer and quickly sent off a reply. It seemed like he was slowly being courted by the whole pack and he couldn’t be happier. 

Wilhelm picked him up from his apartment at 6, the large man looked a bit uncomfortable standing there waiting for Rhys to open the door. Wilhelm didn’t take him to a fancy restaurant. Instead Rhys beamed happily as they slid into a booth at his favorite diner.

“I love this place! How did you know?” Rhys asked happily.

“I, uhhh, I didn’t. I just prefer less expensive places to eat.” Wilhelm admitted.

“I’m with you there. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the places Jack and, well Jack, take me to, but it’s nicer not to have to worry about being judged if I accidentally use the wrong fork.” Rhys said, making Wilhelm chuckle deeply. 

The night carried on with Rhys talking happily while Wilhelm added a few short sentences and a laugh here or there. Rhys’s chatter died down a bit after their food arrived and they settled into a comfortable quiet. 

“You don’t talk much huh?” Rhys asked, watching Wilhelm warmly over his drink. 

“Not really.” Wilhelm replied. His face went a little tight, as if he was waiting for Rhys to judge him based on that. 

“That’s ok. I probably talk enough for the both of us.” Rhys smiled.

“I like listening to you,” Wilhelm admitted, his features warming.

“Oh yeah? What do you say we get out of here and I’ll talk all you like?” Rhys said with a wink.

Rhys gasped as he was slammed against the front door of his apartment. He thanked god that Vaughn was out drinking tonight as he moaned into the kiss Wilhelm was practically smothering him with. Wilhelm reached down and hefted Rhys up by his ass, making Rhys wrap his long legs around Wilhelm’s waist. 

“God you’re pretty.” Wilhelm moaned, squeezing Rhys’s ass. “Where’s your room?”

“First one on the left.” Rhys panted. He went to put his legs down but Wilhelm just tightened his grip and carried the slim omega over, making Rhys to breathless at the show of strength. 

Wilhelm kicked Rhy’s door closed and Rhys yelped in shock when he was dropped suddenly onto his bed. Wilhelm climbed on top of him, caging Rhys in and kissing him breathless again. Rhys moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Wilhelm. Wilhelm swept his large hands up Rhys’s sides, pushing his shirt up his chest as he went. 

“I can see why they’re so taken with you.” Wilhelm murmured as he kissed down Rhy’s jaw to suck at his neck. Rhys whimpered as Wilhelm sucked a hickey low on his neck, slick starting to pool. 

Wilhelm sat back to pull off his shirt and helped Rhys out of his as well. Rhys moaned as Wilhelm leaned down to lick at one of his nipples as he rolled his hips into Rhys. 

“Willlll!” Rhys moaned, bucking up into the larger man.

“What is it? Want more?” Wilhelm asked. He leaned back from Rhys’s chest and took a slim thigh in each hand, rolling his hips into Rhys again. Rhys just moaned and nodded in response and arched into the contact. 

“Ah ah, you have to tell me what you want kitten.” Wilhelm teased, pulling his hips away. Rhys whined before relenting.

“Want…want you to fuck me.” Rhys panted, looking up at Wilhelm with hooded eyes. 

“Good boy.” Wilhelm crooned. Rhys blushed, lust flooding through him and making him gush slick, his pants were soaked now. He had never been called a good boy during sex before, but he liked it. 

Wilhelm unbuckled Rhys’s pants and pulled them and his boxers off. Rhys quickly pulled his socks off as well, leaving him fully naked. He reached down to unbuckle Wilhelm’s pants but missed when the older man moved away. Wilhelm couldn’t resist, Jack had gone on and on about how good Rhys’s tasted that he just had to see for himself. He kept Rhys’s thigh parted and eased himself down. Rhys made a confused sound and then gasped as Wilhelm buried his face between Rhys’s cheeks. 

Rhys keened and arched his back as best he could in Wilhelm’s grip. Wilhelm groaned at the taste and spent a few minutes licking Rhys into a puddle. Rhys mewled softly when Wilhelm finally pulled back, torn between wanting more and wanting Wilhelm to fuck him into next week.

“Will! Please!” Rhys gasped.

“Want something sweetheart?” Wilhelm asked with a grin. He moved up to nuzzle behind Rhys’s ear, sliding one hand up from Rhys’s thigh to play with a nipple. Rhys nodded and whimpered. 

“Ah, ah. You’re gonna have to tell me what you want.” Wilhelm teased. 

“F-fuck me! Pleeeeeeeease!” Rhys whined. 

Wilhelm took pity on his omega and moved the hand not playing with a nipple to his entrance. With the amount of slick Rhys was leaking Wilhelm’s finger easily slid all the way in. Rhys moaned, arching up into Wilhelm. Wilhelm sucked and nipped at Rhys’s neck, leaving a hickey and added a second finger. Rhys moaned, running his hands all over Wilhelm’s body. He reached down to fondle Wilhelm’s cock, but had his hand gently smacked away.

“I’m fine love.” Wilhelm said, sucking another hickey just below his first one. 

“More!” Rhys gasped sweetly. Wilhelm added a third finger, scissoring them gently to help stretch the muscles. 

“I can definitely do more. I’m gonna finger you open until you’re begging for my cock. That’s why I don’t want you to touch me, I wanna last as long as I can inside you’re delectable body.” Wilhelm rumbled in Rhys’s ear. Rhys blushed, melting under the onslaught of Wilhelm’s filthy mouth. Wilhelm chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Rhys panted, looking up at Wilhelm as the alpha lubricated his cock with Rhys’s slick.

“Ready?” Wilhelm asked, pressing the head of his cock to Rhys’s entrance. Rhys nodded frantically, reaching up to grasp onto Wilhelm’s shoulders. Rhys’s mouth dropped open and he arched his head back into the pillows as Wilhelm slowly slid his cock all the way in. He made little sounds and moans as he savored the feeling of being filled.

“Like that do you?” Wilhelm chuckled, pulling Rhys’s head back so he could kiss him.

“It’s my favorite.” Rhys admitted, wrapping his legs around Wilhelm’s waist. 

“God its like you were made for us.” Wilhelm praised, starting to thrust. 

Rhys cried out, Wilhelm hitting his prostate right off the bat. Rhys’s fingers dug into Wilhelm’s back as he writhed underneath him. 

“Harder!” Rhys demanded, needing more.

“You got it.” Wilhelm replied. He pulled back and grabbed onto Rhys’s thighs again. He pulled Rhys back into his thrusts and pounded into Rhys. Rhys screamed, crying out with each thrust and gripping the sheets by his head tightly. 

The headboard slammed into the wall as the entire bed moved. If Rhys wasn’t currently being fucked within an inch of his life, he might worry about causing a hole in the wall. 

“You’re so perfect. Letting us court you. Gonna fill you up with my cum. Mark you up and make you never want anyone else but us.” Wilhelm rambled, dropping one of Rhys’s thighs to brace himself on the bed next to the omega’s hip. 

“Please! Please! Oh god!” Rhys moaned, panting as he tried to catch his breath after the powerful thrusts. 

“Yeah? You wanna cum hun?” Wilhelm groaned. He almost chuckled, all that talk about wanting to draw things out went out the window as he was quickly approaching his own orgasm. Oh well, there was always round two.

Rhys nodded frantically, whimpering and crying out under the onslaught. Wilhelm waited until he was on the cusp of his own orgasm and then reached up and grabbed Rhys by the hair. He pulled his head to the side and licked over Rhys’s bonding gland.

“Cum.” He commanded. Rhys screamed and seized as he obeyed. His eyelids flickered as he rode the edge of unconsciousness. Wilhelm forced himself to pull away as his own orgasm slammed into him, not wanting to bite down out of reflex. His hips jerked forward into Rhys with each splurt of cum, careful not to press his knot inside. As much as he would love to knot the little minx, they hadn’t discussed it before and Wilhelm didn’t want to force it on him. 

When his orgasm finally faded into afterglow Wilhelm eased out of Rhys and flopped to the bed next to him. He reached out and pulled the panting omega close, snuggling him as their heartrates slowed down.

“Holy fuck.” Rhys said, opening his eyes, Wilhelm let out a huff of laughter. 

“What happened to all my words? Guess you’re only talkative during sex.” Rhys teased. Wilhelm’s booming laughter echoed throughout the room.


	4. Nisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Nisha makes 4!!

Wilhelm went back to the pent house the next morning with a wide grin on his face. He woke up before Rhys and decided to take his leave early. He kissed Rhys lightly and slipped out of the apartment, sending a wink to Rhys’s roommate Vaughn as he went. Vaughn gaped at him and then just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast. 

The rest of the pack was gathered for breakfast when the elevator opened up into the penthouse. Jack leered at him as he slid into the open stool at the counter. Tim laughed happily while Nisha just rolled her eyes fondly.

“Sooooo? Don’t leave me in suspense here buttercup!” Jack complained. Wilhelm just chuckled and pulled a plate closer. At this point he was just being quiet on purpose to tease Jack. 

“Noooo, no no no no. You don’t get to be all quiet and cute now big guy. Spill it.” Jack said. 

“It was nice. He was nice.” Wilhelm replied.

“Well we know he’s nice.” Tim chimed in. Nisha sighed and rolled her eyes.

“What did you two do?” She asked. 

 

“We went out for dinner and then went back to his place.” Wilhelm replied.  
“Did you meet Vaughn?” Tim asked with a grin.

“I did this morning, as I was leaving, didn’t talk to him though.” Wilhelm said. 

“Did you bang him?” Jack leered. 

“Jack, stop asking. You don’t have to fuck someone on the first date.” Nisha chided.

“Umm, yes you do, especially if it’s Rhys. I might just make that a law. Besides, what’s wrong with wanting my pack mates to have some of the best ass on the space station?” Jack rebutted.

“I thought you said you had the best ass on Helios.” Tim teased. 

“Well yeah, of course, but there’s categories to this Timmy. I have the best alpha ass, Rhys has the best omega ass.” Jack replied.

“Who has the best beta ass?” Nisha replied. 

“One of the scientists down in R&D. Dr. Somethingorother. I dunno, didn’t really pay attention enough to hear the name.” Jack answered. He was about to say something else when his ECHO pinged.  
“Well, well, seems like you’ve made quite an impression. He’s asking for your ECHO number.” Jack said with a wink while sending Rhys the number.

A minute or so later Wilhelm’s ECHO pinged as a message came through. It was a picture of Rhys sitting on the bed, still naked from the night before, with the hickeys and bite marks Wilhelm gave him on display. The caption read “Don’t miss me too much big guy!”

“Damn kiddo, you worked him over good!” Jack praised from behind him, prompting the others to come look at the photo too. 

Then another message pinged and there was a picture of Rhys’s bed on an angle. The bed frame had given out and the bed had fallen so that the end of the mattress was propped up but the head was on the floor. “Well this just happened.” Read the accompanying message. Jack laughed uproariously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weeks passed Rhys saw more and more of Wilhelm, Jack and Tim had organized a schedule so that they didn’t have overlapping times. The one person Rhys didn’t see, however, was Nisha. He waited for her to approach him, as he had no idea where she was most of the time, but it never happened. He didn’t mention it to the other alphas, but he was getting a little worried. 

Everyone knew that the Handsome Jack Pack didn’t date people, just had one night stands. It certainly seemed like three fourths of the pack were attempting to full on court him, but he knew that if Nisha objected then he would be dropped like a dead skag. He loved his outings with the pack. Going to fancy restaurants and watch people fall over themselves to serve Jack, showing Tim that Rhys saw him for who he was instead of just a doppleganger, and going to get cheap delicious food with Wilhelm were quickly becoming some of his favorite things to do. Not to mention the sex. The glorious fantastic sex. 

This wasn’t something that Rhys wanted to lose. He wanted to keep these alphas for as long as he could, and that meant that he had to at least try with Nisha. He decided that the best approach would probably be to ask Nisha out instead of the other way around. It was a bit unorthodox for an omega to ask an alpha on a date, but it was worth a shot. 

Wilhelm, Tim and Nisha all had their own offices on Helios, but Rhys had no idea of what their job description actually was. Vasquez had promised Rhys a long lunch to make up for the sheer amount of work that had been dropped on him over the past month and now that things had finally slowed down a bit it seemed like the perfect time to take it. He informed Vasquez he was taking his lunch, the man just waved him on. He more than likely wasn’t listening and Rhys was sure he would get yelled at later for being late but he didn’t care. Then he headed for the office that Tim told him belonged to Nisha. 

“Do you have an appointment?” Nisha’s secretary asked, looking at him from over her glasses.

“Umm, no. I was just hoping to talk to her, maybe ask her to lunch. Has she eaten lunch yet?” he asked nervously. The secretary, Sarah according to her nameplate, regarded him for a moment before speaking.

“You’re the omega the rest of her pack has been courting right? Rhys, was it?” She asked. 

“Y-yes! That’s me.” Rhys replied.

“And you want to ask her to go on a lunch date?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she hasn’t approached me yet so I figured that if I wanted it I should just ask her.” Rhys replied confidently. 

“All right.” Sarah replied with a shrug and a small smile. “She doesn’t have anything scheduled anyway, probably just watching videos on the ECHOnet. Go get her tiger.” 

“Really?! Thank you!” Rhys replied with a smile. She winked and hit the button to open the door. Rhys took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then headed in.

“What is it Sarah?” Nisha said boredly, staring at her computer. 

“Hi.” Rhys replied, coming to stand in front of her desk. She did a double take and looked at him in surprise.

“Rhys.” She stated.

“Yeah, its, uhh, it’s me.” Rhys said nervously.

“I can see that. What can I do for you Rhys?” Nisha asked coolly. The omega was clearly nervous, but he smiled at her and she was taken aback for a moment at how his smile lit up his whole face.

“I was wondering if you would like to get lunch…with me.” Rhys asked.

“Are you asking me out?” She asked.

“Yes.” Rhys replied warmly. 

“Alright then, where are we going?” she said, logging off her computer and standing up. 

“Ummm, I dunno. Do you have a favorite place?” Rhys asked. 

“I do, but you asked me out, so you have to pick. This is your chance to impress me.” Nisha replied. 

“Alright then, I know just the place.” Rhys smiled. He winked to Sarah as he and Nisha walked out together.

Nisha didn’t mention her lunch date with Rhys to her packmates. She was impressed that Rhys had gone out of his way to seek her out for a date, a date that had gone very well. She wanted to keep it to herself for at least a little while, just in case the others decided that they didn’t want to continue to court Rhys. She went on a handful of further dates with the charming omega, but kept at a polite distance, she didn’t want to get too attached. She had yet to sleep with him, but that didn’t seem to bother Rhys so she took her time to get to know him. Nisha knew she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with or like so she left it up to Rhys to come back for more. The fact that he kept coming back to spend more time with her, blocking her into his schedule without alerting the others to what was going on, told her that he could be worth getting attached to. 

“Nish, when are you finally going to ask him out?” Jack asked one morning at breakfast, testing the waters. Nobody would ever force Nisha to court Rhys, but they were quickly approaching a time where, if the pack was serious about the omega, either Nisha would have to meet Rhys or the rest of the pack would have to drop him. It would be pointless and cruel for them to continue to court and date Rhys if they did not have at least a desire to bond with him. 

“Who says I haven’t?” Nisha replied, inspecting her nails.

“Uhhh, because you haven’t. We would have known about it.” Jack said. 

“You don’t know everything Jack.” Nisha said haughtily. 

“He really is sweet. I think you’d like him.” Time chimed in. Before anyone could say anything else the sound of a door closing echoed down the hallway. Jack looked towards the noise in confusion, which only increased when they heard Rhys’s voice.

“Bro, calm down. I didn’t forget, I promise! I just overslept.” Rhys said, stumbling out of the hallway looking thoroughly fucked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way down now………Bro it’s in four hours! You won’t be late. I’ll be there soon.” Rhys said before hanging up.

“Hey there pumpkin.” Jack greeted.

“Good morning everyone. Sorry, but I can’t stay for breakfast. I promised Vaughn I’d help him pick out an outfit for a date he has tonight and he’s freaking out because I’m not there. Never mind that it’s not for another four hours.” Rhys said, walking towards them. He strolled up to Nisha and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank’s for the amazing night.” He said with a wink. “See you later everyone!” He then called as he headed for the elevator and disappeared inside. 

Jack gaped at Nisha and she hid her smile behind her mug of coffee.


	5. Pack Courtings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finally decides to court Rhys, but he surprises them instead and then they take him back to the penthouse to celebrate.

Now that Nisha was on board it was time to have The Talk. They had been an exclusive pack for a long time now, so it was serious business to discuss adding a new packmate, especially an omega. The Talk took place where all of their important discussions did, around the breakfast table. With their different schedules, breakfast was really the only meal that they were all guaranteed to eat together.

“So, I think at this point we all think Rhys has the greatest ass on Helios.” Jack started, Wilhelm snorted.

“God you are such a dork.” Tim replied, Jack just winked and blew him a kiss.

“The question is, is he pack material?” Nisha asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

“In all honesty, hell yeah. I think he’s perfect for us.” Jack replied.

“How?” Nisha asked seriously. She had her own thoughts on it, but she wanted to get the others’s opinions first. It was important that they make the right decision. She didn’t just want to pick him as their omega because he was good in bed or for some other small reason. He had to mesh well with them outside of the bedroom too. She especially didn’t want some weak omega with no backbone that would be afraid to talk back to them.

“Well for starters he’s sexy as fuck and banging in bed.” Jack said with a grin, making Nisha roll her eyes. “But I also enjoy just being around him. I like watching his reactions when I take him to fancy places and cuddling with him on the couch watching crappy monster movies. With him I feel like I can just be myself.” Jack explained.

“I don’t have to pretend to be Jack around him.” Tim said next. “Somehow he instinctively knows when it’s Jack and when it’s me. I’ve never had to go out of my way to act differently or remind him that I’m not Jack. He’s interested in me, and what I like and not for the fact that I look like Jack.”

“He’s not high maintenance. He’s just as happy getting cheap greasy food with me as he is going to fancy places with Jack and Tim. He’s happy because we’re there enjoying things with him. He loves doing thing with us and making us happy. We could all sit around here and do absolutely nothing and he would love it.” Wilhelm added.

“I agree. He is, a perfect fit. He somehow just knows me. He knows when I don’t want to be around other people and when I secretly want a cuddle but won’t ask for it. Somehow, in this short amount of time, he’s gotten to know us so well.” Nisha added, relieved that the others felt the same way.

“Well, let’s ask him out as a pack and see how he does. That’ll be the true test. After all, if we bond we won’t split up our time so that only one person is with him at a time. We’ll be a family.” Jack said. 

Unfortunately as the next week passed Rhys had to cancel on all of the dates that they tried to schedule. The programming department was scheduled to give Handsome Jack a presentation on security updates for Helios on Monday and Assquez hadn’t told anyone until the Wednesday before. Rhys, and the other programmers, where pulling unpaid overtime and were even told that they would have to come in over the weekend if they didn’t get it done. 

Rhys was overstressed and hadn’t gotten a decent nights sleep since Vasquez dropped the bomb. He had to cancel all of his dates with the Handsome alphas, the threat of being transferred to Janitorial was more apparent than ever. On Friday he was so involved in his work, trying to get everything done so that he could maybe have a little bit of a weekend, that he didn’t notice the commotion going on in his office. He froze mid-type as someone suddenly kissed his cheek. He slowly turned around, eyes glaring in fury, and was shocked to see Jack, Tim, Wilhelm and Nisha standing in the doorway to his cubicle. 

“Hey kiddo!” Jack said with a smile. 

“Hi guys!” Rhys said, a smile brightening up his tired face. “What are you doing here?” 

“You cancelled on us.” Nisha said carefully. She didn’t want to betray her relief that Rhys had cancelled because he was busy at work, not because he didn’t want to see them anymore. 

“I’m so sorry. Things around here have been so busy. Vasquez has a meeting with you on Monday to present security updates but he didn’t tell us about it until Wednesday. We’ve had two days to go over and fine tune updates that we talked about implementing months ago. He didn’t remember to have us start working on them until the meeting with you popped up on his calendar.” Rhys explained. He didn’t like complaining about his job, but Vasquez was a horrendous department head. Plus it was interfering with his personal life and he didn’t want to lie to the alphas.

“Did he now? I’ll be right back kitten. Why don’t you power down and get ready to go home.” Jack said before turning and walking towards Vasquez’s office.

Rhys grinned and saved his work before turning off his computer. He packed up and then turned and gave each of the alphas, who were waiting and watching him, a kiss. Tim pulled him into a deeper kiss and Nisha smacked his ass playfully. Rhys yelped in surprise and laughed, hip checking Nisha back. Wilhelm chuckled and smiled softly at them. 

“Where’s Jack?” Rhys asked, shouldering is bag.

“I dunno.” Tim said, turning to look out of Rhys’s cubicle for the man. They didn’t have to look too long however as Jack came striding out of Vasquez’s office and stopped in the middle of the room.  
“Attention everyone! Pack up your shit and go home. Wallethead is going to be taking care of everything that still needs to be done, and he knows what’s going to happen if it isn’t done on time for the presentation.” Jack announced. He smiled at Rhys as he walked back to the group, but his eyes were pissed.

“I should have told you about this sooner.” Rhys said happily, beaming up at the alpha. Jack smiled and kissed his temple just beside his port. 

“Why don’t we take you home so you can put on something pretty for us, and then we’ll take you out for dinner.” Jack said.

“All of you? As in…a pack date?” Rhys asked.

“If you want.” Wilhelm said. If Rhys said no here, it would be the end of all of their relationships with him.

“I’d love to!” Rhys said, smiling so widely his face ached. 

“Well then, lead the way.” Nisha said, a small smile gracing her face.

Rhys was emitting the textbook “happy omega” smell all the way back to his apartment, making the alphas share occasional smiles with each other. Vaughn wasn’t home when Rhys hurriedly opened the door, dropping his bag on the couch. 

“I’ll be right back.” Rhys said, disappearing into his room. 

“Well this is, quaint.” Jack said, glancing around the living room. 

“Not everyone is rich Jack.” Nisha said, rolling her eyes and sitting down on the couch. The others followed suit, making small talk while waiting for Rhys. They had a table reserved, but it wasn’t like the restaurant wouldn’t hold it for them if they were late. Rhys could take as much time as he wanted to refresh himself for the alphas.They were all lounging around the living room when Vaughn came home from work. He froze in the doorway and then went out in the hallway for a few seconds before opening the door again. 

“Come on now muscles, don’t be shy.” Jack called, smirking at him from the couch. One of the nights that Tim had stayed over with Rhys he had encountered Vaughn coming out of his room without a shirt on, which he had quickly relayed to all the others.

“Not shy, just terrified.” Vaughn said cautiously.

“Why?” Nisha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s not every day that I come home to find the Handsome pack in my living room.” Vaughn answered. 

“Ready!” Rhys called happily, bounding out of his room. “Oh! Hey Vaughn.”

“Don’t you ‘hey Vaughn’ me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Vaughn cried.

“Oh, don’t let them scare you Vaughn. They’re sweethearts.” Rhys said, brushing Vaughn’s concerns off.

“Yeah, of course they are…to you!” Vaughn said.

“Yeah, yeah yeah. I get it, we’re big bad scary alphas. Now could ya shut it? You’re kinda ruining date night here.” Jack said, standing up. “Looking good kitten.” Jack appraised, looking Rhys up and down.

“Like it? It’s new, I was saving it for a special occasion of this caliber.” Rhys said with a grin. 

“Been planning this have you?” Tim asked, he and the other stood up to leave.

“Yeah, took you guys long enough to ask me.” Rhys teased. 

“Hey that was Nisha’s fault, she took too damn long to ask you out.” Jack said, reaching down to grab Rhys’s ass. 

“Oh my god, Rhys take you’re alphas and get out of here. It was bad enough having to listen the few times you had them over singularly, I am not going to listen the five of you going at it.” Vaughn complained. 

“We’re going, we’re going.” Rhys laughed before Jack could make a comment.

“Don’t wait up.” Nisha said as Rhys herded them out the door. 

They had reservations for a new five star restaurant that had just opened in the ritzier part of Helios. Rhys was wide eyed with wonder as the hostess led them to their table, Wilhelm keeping an arm around his waist to make sure he didn’t accidentally get left behind. 

“Whaddya think cupcake?” Jack asked, his arms resting on the booth above Rhys’s and Tim’s head.

“This is amazing! They have real fish! I don’t even know how you ship real fish to a space station!” Rhys said happily, watching the fish swim lazily in a tank that took up an entire wall of the restaurant.

“As far as I know, it isn’t easy.” Tim replied. 

“We’re glad you like it, we wanted to take you somewhere special.” Nisha said.

“I love it.” Rhys said smiling warmly. It was their first date together as a pack, a big step in their relationship.

The waitress came and took their order, bringing out their drinks and some bread as well. The four of them talked and laughed happily, telling Rhys stories the others had heard a dozen times. Rhys was suddenly struck with longing. He wanted this, he wanted them. Taking a deep breath, he took a small box out of his jacket and set it in the middle of the table.

“What’s this kitten?” Jack asked curiously. The alphas’s eyes flickered between the box and Rhys, but nobody moved to grab it.

“I know it’s unorthodox, but I wanted you all to know my intentions, and that I’m serious. This is my courting gift.” Rhys said nervously.

The swap over from dating to courtship was marked with gift. Usually the alpha presented the omega with a gift to show that they wanted to court. If the omega felt the same then they would give a gift to the alpha as well. With pack courting’s each of the pack members presented the omega with a gift and then the omega would give a gift to the entire pack, stating that they accept the pack courtship instead of a singular alpha. 

The alphas just stared at the box, seemingly in shock. They stared for so long that Rhys started to regret his decision. Maybe they weren’t ready for a pack bond.

“Umm, I…I’m sorry.” Rhys said, his hand slowly reaching for the box.

“No!” all the alphas cried, Jack grabbing his wrist before he could grab the box. Rhys’s eyes flitted between the four of them, upset and confused. 

“Sorry baby, we were just surprised. Don’t give me that face.” Jack said, trying to back peddle and sooth the omega.

“Does that mean you accept it?” Rhys asked, looking steadfastly at the table. He would understand if they didn’t, but that didn’t mean that he wanted them to see how upset he would be if they rejected him. Jack looked at each of his packmates, giving them one last chance to say no, before he answered.

“Hell yeah.” Jack replied, kissing Rhys’s temple.

“Yeah?” Rhys asked, looking up and smiling widely.

“Of course, we were thinking about this for some time now. You just beat us to the punch.” Nisha said, a rare smile gracing her face.

“Well?” Rhys asked.

“What?” Time replied.

“Open it!” Rhys said excitedly, bouncing a little in his seat. 

Jack chuckled and reached forward to flip the lid off of the box, revealing the contents to the group. There were four leather bracelets artfully displayed inside. Each of them had a different design, clearly meant for a specific person. Rhys grinned and pulled the box close to him so he could distribute them.

“Will, I truly treasure our secret junk food dates. I know you appreciate simple things so yours is braided and has a small heart near the clasp. Yours Nisha. I loved when you took me to the R&D shooting range and let me use you’re gun. Yours has you’re pistol in front of a swooping line design. Tim, I want you to know that I see you as your own person. You may look like Jack, but you’re different. I just want you to know that I see you. Yours has a lotus flower with a geometric design. Finally, Jack, you’re incredible. Well, you all are actually, I’ll never know why you picked me of all people. Anyways, Jack, you’re always so unbelievably busy, but you always make time for me. You gathered all of these amazing people around you, built Hyperion up to what it is today, and you’re a total dork. I love that only you’re packmates and I get to see how dorky you really are. I figured you would like something simple, so yours is a plain band with the pack crest on it.” Rhys explained, handing each person their bracelet as he talked about them. 

Every established pack had a pack crest, a symbol that represented all of them. The Handsome Pack crest was a vault symbol backed by two pistols pointing up at a 45 degree angle. Jack stared at his bracelet, thumb rubbing over the symbol with an awed expression on his face. He was touched that Rhys had made such a personal gift for them. 

"We love them.” Jack said, fastening his bracelet around his right wrist. This prompted the others to put their bracelets on too. Rhys beamed happily as he watched. Jack turned and pulled Rhys into a deep kiss, pressing him against Tim’s side. 

“We are gonna wreck you when we get home.” Tim purred into his ear, wrapping an arm around Rhys’s waist. Rhys moaned, his hands curling in Jack’s shirt.

They had to break apart when the waitress brought their food. They went back to talking amicably, but every so often one of them would send Rhys a lustful look and make him squirm in his seat.   
They ate quickly, all of them eager to get back to the penthouse. As soon as they were done Jack threw a wad of money on the table and stood, pulling Rhys out with him. He bent forward and grabbed Rhys by the thighs, lifting and slinging him over his shoulder before turning and striding out of the restaurant.

“Will! Save me!” Rhys cried out, laughing and reaching for the other alpha. Wilhelm chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. Jack laughed, smacking Rhys’s ass and making him yelp in surprise. 

Jack carried Rhys all the way up to the penthouse, dropping him on Jack’s bed. They didn’t have a pack room, and had never really had a need for one before now. Jack had the biggest bed so his room was the obvious choice. Rhys propped himself up on his elbows and stripped his shirt off. Nisha climbed onto the bed and claimed his lips, giving him a filthy kiss full of teeth and tongue.

Rhys moaned, reaching up to side his fingers into Nisha’s hair. He gasped as Wilhelm and Tim pressed in on either side of him, Jack sliding in between this thighs. It was like an omega’s wet dream. Their hands roamed his body and he had to break away from Nisha’s kiss to moan. 

“Like that cupcake?” Jack asked, rolling his hips into Rhys’s.

“Oh god!” Rhys moaned, arching up as Tim and Wilhelm started playing with his nipples. Jack reached down and unbuckled Rhys’s pants.

“At least these ones are easy to get off.” Jack teased, backing up so that he could pull Rhys’s pants and boxers off. 

“I wore them just for you.” Rhys teased back with a wink. He panted softly as he looked up at the four alphas, slick starting to pool under him. There was something deliciously filthy about being naked and surrounded by four fully clothes alphas. They just watched him for a moment, drinking in the sight, and then Rhys leaned up and licked the crotch seam of Nisha’s pants.

Nisha moaned softly at the implications and started stripping, the others following suit. Soon Rhys was drowning in sensation, finding it hard to keep track of all of the hands and mouths roaming his body. He tilted his head up to lick at Nisha’s thighs and stroked a cock that one of his hands encountered on it’s travels. He cried out as a finger was slid into him, eyes fluttering as it immediately found and rubbed against his prostate. 

“Jaaaack!” Rhys whined, looking down his body to pant at the smirking alpha.

“Yes kitten?” Jack asked, adding another finger. 

Rhys just moaned and flitted his gaze to the other alphas. He was stroking Tim and his other hand was grabbing onto Wilhelm’s forearm. He looked up to where Nisha sat above his head, caressing his body and occasionally playing with a nipple. He looked up at her playfully, licking his upper lip suggestively.

Nisha grinned and readjusted herself to kneel over Rhys’s head. Rhys didn’t waste any time, leaning up and sliding his tongue through her folds. Nisha moaned and grabbed onto Tim and Wilhelm’s shoulders as Rhys flicked his tongue over her clit.

“Jesus christ, you’re gonna be the death of us cupcake.” Tim groaned. Rhys just chuckled, pressing his tongue firmly against Nisha.

He cried out when Wihelm leaned down to lick a stripe up his cock as Jack added another finger. Tim leaned down, batting Rhys’s hand away, and started placing open mouthed kisses over every bit of Rhys he could reach. Rhys moved his hand up to grip at Nisha’s thigh, helping to ground them both. Jack pulled his fingers out and shifted down on the bed. Rhys pulled away from Nisha and wailed as Jack’s tongue slid into him. Wilhelm and Tim placed and hand on Rhys’s hips, holding him in place so that he didn’t buck up into Jack. 

Rhys panted and whimpered. He tried his best to keep pleasuring Nisha, but under the onslaught of the other three alphas he had to give up. He whined in disappointment, but Nisha just laughed and moved off of him, giving him a kiss to let him know that she wasn’t upset. She moved to his side and grabbed both hands, pinning them to the bed. Rhys bucked under the hands holding him down, unable to move as he was taken apart. 

“I-I-I.” Rhys stammered, throwing his head back. He moaned as Nisha started nipping down his jaw line. 

“What is it sweetheart?” Wilhelm asked, entirely too smug. “Want more? Want jack to fuck you with his cock instead?”

“Gonna cum!!” Rhys cried. Jack paused for a second before diving back in even more ferociously. Nisha slid her hand down Rhys’s chest, dodging Tim and Wilhelm’s hands, to stroke Rhys’s cock.   
It only took a few more seconds of this before Rhys was crying out as he came, body bucking and twitching as much as it could. Jack pulled back, watching Rhys ride the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. When it passed Rhys went limp on the bed, panting and trembling slightly.

“You good babycakes?” Jack asked, pressing kisses to his thighs. Rhys nodded, opening his eyes to look at all of them. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you were gonna wreck me.” Rhys teased, winking at Tim. 

“Oh, don’t worry kiddo. We are.” Jack laughed. 

He sat up on his knees and settled back between Rhys’s thighs. Wilhelm and Tim each grabbed a thigh and held him open, Nisha was still holding his hands down. Jack grinned down at Rhys and slowly slid inside him, letting Rhys enjoy the feeling. Rhys gasped, arching his head back and moaning until Jack bottomed out. 

“Come on then, more!” Rhys moaned.

Jack grinned and slowly pulled out before slamming back in. Rhys screamed and bucked, his eye fluttering closed. Jack set a brutal pace, fucking hard and fast into Rhys and pulling cries and moans out of him. Rhys pulled at his wrists, silently asking to be released. Nisha let go and Rhys moved his hands down to pet at Wilhelm and Tim. He found their cocks and stroked them clumsily, his whole body jerking as Jack fucked him. He turned his face towards Nisha and licked her knee.

“What is it?” Nisha asked, tweaking his nipples.

“W-want you to cum on…my face.” Rhys said inbetween moans. 

“Can you focus enough to make me?” Nisha teased.

“Wanna try. Please?” Rhys whined.

“Well how can I say no to that.” Nisha replied. She shifted, once again bracing herself on Tim and Wilhelm’s shoulders. 

Rhys cried out, Jack hitting his prostate dead on, as Nisha settled over him. His harsh pants made her shiver and she moaned as Rhys buried his tongue between her folds. It was clumsy, Rhys moaning and crying out with each thrust from Jack, but it was perfect. Jack groaned and fumbled for the ECHO on his wrist. He snapped a picture, making sure to capture his cock mid thrust into Rhys. It was pure porn, the way Rhys was stroking Tim and Wilhelm with his face buried in Nisha’s cunt while Jack fucked him within an inch of his life, and they were just getting started. 

As Jack felt his orgasm incoming he adjusted his angle to pummel into Rhys’s prostate. Rhys’s cries grew louder, his tongue getting sloppier as he panted and cried into her. Surprisingly, Tim came first, moaning and splattering Rhys’s chest. Both he and Wilhelm pulled away from Rhys’s hands, the omega moving them to latch onto Nisha’s thighs. Jack had to be careful not to let his knot catch in Rhys, knots were something that were reserved for bonded mates. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Rhys shrieked into Nisha and arched, his cum adding to Tim’s. Jack groaned and came as Rhys tightened around him, dumping his load messily into the omega. Nisha cried out, grinding down onto Rhys’s tongue and cumming hard. She jerked as the waves rolled through her, but flopped down to the bed beside Rhys so she didn’t accidentally fully sit down on his face. Jack pulled out and moved to the side, lounging beside Tim and taking another picture. Rhys only got to rest for a moment before Wilhelm flipped him onto his hands and knees before slamming his cock inside.

“Fuck!!” Rhys cried, mouth dropping open in pleasure. Wilhelm wrapped his hands around Rhys’s waist and fucked into him hard and fast. Rhys panted and cried out with each thrust, Wilhelm grunting absolutely filthy things to him as the thrust. 

“God you’re so goddamn perfect sweetheart! You take our cocks like you were made for it. Maybe you were, maybe you were made to just let us fuck you whenever we wanted. Would you like that? You could wear a plug and we could call you to our office at any time to fuck you into oblivion.” Wilhelm panted. Rhys just whined and nodded, too incoherent to respond with words.  
“Jesus christ!” Jack said in surprise.

“Rhys did say he liked to talk during sex.” Tim added, just as shocked.

“I didn’t think it was like this though.” Nisha said. Wilhelm’s dirty talk had Tim hard as a rock and he moved to kneel in front of Rhys, who had his eyes closed and didn’t notice at first. 

“Rhys, you want Timmy’s cock in your mouth?” Wilhelm asked. Rhys moaned and nodded. “Open your eyes then, he’s waiting for you.”

Rhys’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Tim blissfully. He licked the head of Tim’s cock and then opened his mouth. Tim shuffled forward and slid his cock in until Rhys’s nose touched his stomach. 

“Jesus, fuck.” Jack commented, snapping another picture. Nisha hummed in agreement, fondling herself at the sight. 

Rhys moaned, eyelids fluttering as he looked up at Tim. He wasn’t able to put as much finesse as he would have liked into sucking Tim’s cock, but Tim wasn’t complaining. Wilhelm started fucking him harder, bucking his body forward onto Tim’s cock, and Tim pulled back when Wilhelm did. Together they set a rhythm that had Rhys whining and crying out around them. 

The onslaught of the both of them soon had Rhys screaming and cumming hard. Wilhelm groaned and let himself go, adding his cum to the mess that was already inside the omega. Tim pulled back as Rhys’s throat started to convulse around his cock and stroked himself to completion all over Rhys’s face. Rhys’s trembling arms collapsed and he flopped down to the bed. Wilhelm ran his large hands up Rhys’s back, massaging lightly, and he kissed the base of his spine.

“Rhysie.” Jack said, threading his fingers into Rhys’s hair. Rhys moaned and turned his face to Jack. “Think you can go one more time?” Jack asked, gesturing to himself and Nisha.

“Yeah.” Rhys said, nodding enthusiastically even thought he was tired. 

Jack grinned, kissing him deeply, and rearranging him on his back. Jack slotted himself back between Rhys’s thighs and slid in gently, conscious of the fact that Rhys would be a bit sore. Jack thrust gently, sliding his cock over Rhys’s prostate, until the omega grew hard again. Rhys moaned as pleasure radiated through his body, but something was missing.  
“Nish?” He called in confusion. 

“I’m here, I was waiting for you to be ready for me.” Nisha replied, straddling him. She grabbed onto the base of his cock and moaned as she sank down onto him. 

Rhys cried out, head arcing back, as her wet heat enveloped him. Nisha savored the feeling for a moment before starting to ride him. She and Jack worked in tandem so that she sank down as Jack pulled out and then lifted up as he thrust in. Both of them went slow, lazily enjoying their omega. Rhys’s hands slid up Nisha to fondle her breasts. She moaned, rolling her hips down onto him. 

“Oh god.” Rhys moaned, bucking up lightly into Nisha. 

“Feel good?” Nisha asked. Rhys just nodded in response. 

The slow sensual fucking hurtled him towards orgasm as fast as the rough stuff had. Before long he felt the stirrings of his orgasm starting, and he wasn’t the only one it seemed. Jack’s hips were starting to stutter.

“N-Nish! Gonna cum.” He warned, in case Nisha wanted to get off. 

“Go ahead baby.” Nisha moaned, reaching down to rub her clit. She wasn’t worried, omega cum didn’t have any sperm in it anyway so she couldn’t get pregnant from him.   
One more thrust from Jack had him screaming and cumming hard up into Nisha. His pulsing cock and her fingers had her cumming hard just a few seconds later. She quickly pulled off of his cock she that she wouldn’t swell and lock them together, a female version of a knot. Jack was right behind them, cumming hard into the omega. They collapsed on either side of the panting omega, both of them grinning in satisfaction. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Tim said from somewhere behind Nisha.

“Yeah.” Jack said, trying to catch his breath. “Shower kitten?” He asked.

“Rhys?” Wilhelm asked when the omega didn’t answer.

Rhys still didn’t answer and the for of them jerked up to check on him. Jack was the first one to start laughing as they stared down at the omega that they had fucked into unconsciousness.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys get's his courting gifts and then forget's about his heat!!

Rhys moaned softly as he woke up. He was so sore, but in the best of ways, and his eyelids fluttered open to see that he was alone in bed. He sprawled out, stretching his long limbs and making small pleased sounds. Then he got out of bed and rummaged through Jack’s closet. He pulled on his boxers and one of Jack’s extra Hyperion sweaters before heading out to the living room. 

“Sleeping beauty awakens!” Jack crowed from his armchair, making the others look over towards the hallway.

“What time is it?” Rhys asked sleepily, rubbing his eye. He walked over and plopped himself down in Wilhelm’s lap, resting his long legs in Tim and Nisha’s laps. 

“1:30” Nisha replied, caressing Rhys’s shins.

“Jesus Christ! I can’t believe I slept so long.” Rhys said in surprise. 

“You have been working all that overtime buttercup.” Jack pointed out. 

“Are you hungry?” Wilhelm asked, his arms wrapped around Rhys’s waist. 

“Not yet.” Rhys said, resting his head on Wilhelm’s shoulder. He made a soft happy sound when he looked around and saw that they were all wearing his courting gifts. Tim chuckled and leaned in to give him a kiss. They settled in comfortably after that, the alphas talking over his head about whatever show they were watching. Rhys hummed happily and was lulled back to sleep by the sounds and smells of his alphas. 

The next week was equally strange and amazing. Now that they had accepted his courting gifts, he eagerly awaited theirs. He knew that they were looking, but they wouldn’t give him any hints as to what they were. They only said that they would be presenting their gifts individually and then they would choose a gift that was from all four of them. 

The strangeness came from his boss, Vasquez. Vasquez had made the presentation to Jack on time, having to work feverishly through the weekend to meet the deadline. He had Rhys look everything over the day of the presentation to make sure that everything was good. Rhys was a little weirded out because Vasquez stayed in his cubicle while he checked everything over, even going as far as to place a hand on Rhys’s shoulder and lean in close to see his monitor. The touch of another alpha was unnerving and he casually shrugged it off under the pretense of closely inspecting a line of code. However Vasquez just moved it to the back of his chair.

“It looks fine. There are some things that could be fine-tuned and improved, but as long as you let Jack know that we are working on it he should be happy.” Rhys said finally, sitting back and dislodging Vasquez’s hand again. 

“Good. Well I’m off to see him then. Good job Rhys.” Vasquez said in a tone of voice that Rhys was sure he thought was praising, but it just came off as creepy. He ruffled Rhys’s hair and then left. 

“What the…” Rhys mouthed to himself in half disgust, half confusion as he fixed his hair. 

The week continued like this, Vasquez making slightly flirty comments and gestures while still being a pompous asshole. Vaughn thought that maybe Vasquez was trying to seduce him, the very thought making Rhys gag. He couldn’t wait until Friday. Nisha was the first to claim him for what was termed a gifting date. 

By the time Friday rolled around he was so excited for his date, and consequent gift, with Nisha that he almost forgot all about Vasquez’s strange behavior. He rushed home and changed into something nice but also casual, not knowing where Nisha would want to go. He waited anxiously and when the doorbell rang he all but ran for it, telling Vaughn not to wait up as he went. 

Nisha took him to a nice restaurant, not extremely fancy but not quaint either. She smiled indulgently as she listed to Rhys talk about his week. They ordered their food and Rhys was able to pull her into a two way conversation, rather than him running his motormouth the entire time. 

They finished their food, the waitress clearing their table quickly, and then Nisha set a box on the table. Rhys grinned and looked at her in anticipation.

“Well open it.” Nisha huffed, but the smile on her face betrayed her excitement.

Rhys sat up straighter in his seat and pulled the box closer to him. He gently lifted the lid up and gasped in surprise. Nestled inside was Nisha’s favorite pistol.

“Is this?” Rhys asked.

“It’s a copy. I have my original, but now we both have one. Plus it’ll be good for you to carry around a gun. Yours also deals corrosive damage. Tomorrow I’ll take you to the range and show you how to shoot it.” Nisha explained.

Rhys pulled out the gun, feeling the weight of it, and then pulled out the holster that was in the box as well. He slipped the gun into the holster and then attached it to his side. Then he stood and sat down next to Nisha, kissing her soundly. 

“Thank you. I love it. Now, what do you say we get out of here and I show you my appreciation?” Rhys asked with a grin. He had never seen Nisha move so fast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys was smiling at Wilhelm, enjoying a lunch break away from his cubicle and Vasquez checking in on him every hour, when Wilhelm pushed a long box to Rhys’s side of the table. Rhys’s smile widened to a grin and quickly pulled the box closer. He quickly opened the lid and the squeaked with embarrassment, slamming the lid back closed quickly before anyone could see. Wilhelm threw his head back and laughed loudly. Rhys’s blushed bright red, looking around to see if anyone saw the contents of the box. He shuffled toward the wall and angled the box toward him before opening it again. 

Inside lay four dildos, each laying in velvet cushioned indents. It was the Handsome Collection, toys that had been modeled after his alphas. They had been asked for their input when they were created, the four of them had thought it was hilarious that anyone would be interested in dildos modeled after them. Surprisingly, they sold out within an hour of being released. 

Jack’s was yellow and black, classic Hyperion colors, Tim’s was blue and green and Wilhelm’s was solid grey. Nisha had the most fun, as she was able to design hers from the ground up. Nisha’s was bright pink and had nubs and ridges down the shaft. Rhys loved them. He looked up at Wilhelm with a wide smile, laughing through his prior embarrassment. 

“Like them?” Wilhelm asked leeringly.

“I don’t know, you might have to convince me to.” Rhys replied, smirking and biting his bottom lip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Saturday was Tim’s turn. They were going out to a club but he met Rhys at his place first. 

“Here. I hope you like it.” Tim said, handing Rhys a large wrapped package. Rhys gleefully ripped open the paper and revealed five framed posters. 

“Oh my god!” Rhys said in disbelief. They were vintage Hyperion promotion posters and they all featured his alphas, the fifth showcasing all of them. They were all naked, posing with a new line of guns covering up their bits. 

“Figured you could add it to your fanboy collection.” Tim said. They regularly teased Rhys about his collection of promotional posters. 

“When did you guys even do this? These guns are at least a few years old!” Rhys said, perusing his new posters happily. 

“I don’t remember the year, but it was a lot of fun,” Tim replied, kissing Rhys’s temple. 

“I love them.” Rhys said, turning to kiss Tim properly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, on Sunday, Jack pulled Rhys out of Tim’s bed and took him down to R&D. They were walking around the impromptu zoo, showing Rhys all of the strange creatures that inhabited Pandora. Standing outside of the Thresher enclosure Jack threw an arm around Rhys’s shoulders and handed him a small box. Rhys had had so much fun wandering around that he had almost forgotten about Jack’s gift. 

He opened the box and gasped softly when he saw a leather bracelet. It was a mix of the four that he had given his alphas. There was a large band with the Handsome crest for Jack, a small braided band for Wilhelm. The large band had Tim’s geometric design on one side of the crest and Nisha’s swooping line design on the other side.

“I love it! Now we all have one!” Rhys said excitedly. 

“I went to the same designer that you did.” Jack said with a smile, plucking the bracelet out of the box and fastening it around Rhys’s wrist. Rhys admired it happily, sticking his arm out in front of him and turning it to see from every angle. He turned and pulled Jack into a kiss. 

“Take me back upstairs.” Rhys said.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice pumpkin.” Jack grinned, picking Rhys up bridal style and heading towards the exit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later the pack was still trying to find a group gift for Rhys, not that the omega was complaining. He was perfectly happy waiting for them to find something perfect. Jack and Tim wanted to get him something expensive, but Nisha argued that it required more effort than just going to the store a buying something. 

The perfect opportunity came with the Hyperion Carnival of Awesomeness. Once a year Jack organized a carnival to take place in the Hub of Heroism, just a little something fun to show his employees that he cared. Rhys had asked if they would take him, his first personal request for one of their dates, and they couldn’t resist. 

Rhys went to the carnival every year, but there was something about going with his future alphas that made it special. They couldn’t really fit any rides into the hub, but there was plenty of games, food, vendors and booze to keep everyone happy. They were wandering around when Rhys spotted a space whale plushie hanging from one of the game booths.

“Oh my god! It’s so cute!!” He gushed, pointing to the fluffy whale.

“What? The space whale?” Tim asked.

“They’re my favorite.” Rhys said with a smile.

“Well let’s see if we can win it.” Nisha said, ruffling his hair. She was getting more open with public displays of affection the longer they courted. 

Unfortunately, they all ended up being abysmal at the game, making Rhys laugh until his stomach ached. They could pool tickets one from other games though so they wandered around, playing whatever games looked interesting.

“I could just buy the damn thing you know.” Jack grumbled, having more fun than he was showing outwardly.

“Half the fun is winning it though, but it’s ok. Carnival games are usually rigged so you spend more money than the prize is actually worth. You guys don’t have to win it for me.” Rhys replied. 

That only made them more determined to win it for him. They tried all the games, ignoring Rhys’s many protests that they “didn’t need to do this” until they had enough tickets. They all grinned proudly as they handed him the whale, which was almost as long as his arm. Rhys laughed happily, running his fingers over the soft fabric. 

“I accept you’re courting gifts.” He said with a grin. 

“What? But we still have to get a gift…” Tim said

“From all of you.” Rhys finished, squeezing the whale as emphasis. 

“You sly thing.” Jack said, kissing Rhys deeply. 

“We’ve seen everything here, why don’t we go upstairs to celebrate?” Rhys asked with a grin. This time it was Wilhelm who threw Rhys over his shoulder as they headed up to the penthouse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week had Jack worried. He had tried to call Rhys over the ECHO several times, but they all just went to his voicemail. He made a quick call to his packmates but they hadn’t heard from him either. They tried to call but he didn’t answer theirs either. Finally, Jack called Rhys’s department and the secretary said that he was out for the day. Helios was huge, so there was no point in wandering around looking for him. They just had to assume that he was busy and would call them back later. 

It was later that night and Rhys still hadn’t contacted any of them. They decided to just head back home and go visit him at work in the morning. None of them had gone a day without talking to him, so they were all a little thrown off. They were chatting amicably about their days but stopped dead the second they stepped into the living room. Everything looked normal, but there was a sweet, addictive scent permeating the air. The scent of an omega in heat.

They followed the scent to Jack’s room and were awestruck at the sight that greeted them. Rhys panted and moaned as he rode Nisha’s dildo in the middle of the bed, the other three were discarded to the side but glistening with slick. 

“Alphas!” Rhys cried when he noticed them, reaching a hand towards them. They stumbled over themselves and each other in their haste to get to their omega. 

“Rhys? Are you sure you want us to help you?” Nisha asked, taking Rhys’s face between her hands.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Pleeeeeease!” Rhys whimpered. He brought his hands up to grasp at Nisha’s wrists, one covered in slick from where he had been holding the dildo. 

“Why didn’t you tell us your heat was coming?” Tim asked from his left. 

“Forgot. Couldn’t…take suppressants…time. Sorry!” Rhys cried, tightening his hold on Nisha.

“Shhhh. Don’t apologize baby. It’s ok.” Jack said, pressing up against Rhys’s back. 

“Are you ok with all of us being here?” Wilhelm asked. Rhys just whined in annoyance and need. He didn’t want to answer questions, he wanted to be knotted dammit. 

“What do you need pumpkin?” Jack asked, sliding his hands down to tug at Rhys’s cock. 

“Knot! Please, please!” Rhys cried, bucking into Jack’s hand 

“We’re not mated.” Nisha said worriedly. As much as Rhys might want them right now, they really didn’t want to ruin their relationship by knotting out of bondship. 

“Don’t care! We will…soon. Want…knot, please!” Rhys whimpered desperately. 

“Okay okay. We got you baby.” Tim soothed. 

Jack and Wilhelm turned Rhys around so his shoulders and head were cushioned on Nisha’s lap. He reached down and harshly shoved the dildo back into Rhys, who cried out and butted his head into Nisha’s stomach. He thrust the dildo a few more times as he fully undressed himself and then tossed it over to Wilhelm who was cleaning and putting away the others, they wouldn’t be needed anymore. 

“Jack please!” Rhys sobbed, reaching for him with one hand.

“Shhhh pumpkin. We’ve got you.” Jack replied. He grabbed Rhys’s hips and slid all the way in. 

Rhys moaned, it seems like even in heat the initial penetration was still has favorite part. Jack didn’t wait and let him savor it like usual, opting to start thrusting right away to appease the desperate omega. Rhys was loud during heat, every thrust punching a cry out of him. It only took a few thrusts before Rhys was screaming, body seizing up as he came hard. Jack fucked him through the waves of pleasure, elongating his orgasm, and then he went limp against Nisha, eyes barely open as he watched Jack. 

“That’s it, just relax. Let us take care of you.” Nisha said, rubbing her hands over Rhys’s chest. 

He panted as Jack fucked him, smooth and steady to let him recover a bit. Before too long Rhys was crying out again, wrapping his arms around Nisha to ground himself. Jack groaned as he felt his knot starting to swell.

“Still want my knot sweetheart?” Jack panted.

“Please, please, please!” Rhys chanted, bucking his hips up into Jack’s thrusts. 

“Alright, here it comes.” Jack groaned.

It only took a few more thrusts before Jack slammed in hard, popping his knot in place and sealing them together. Rhys screamed, cumming again as the head of Jack’s cock rested against his prostate, splurting hot cum onto the sensitive gland. 

His eyes fluttered with exhaustion, body twitching with each gush of cum that Jack was depositing in him.

“Tired baby?” Tim asked, coming up to his side and caressing his face. Rhys just nodded in response. “Why don’t you take a nap then? We’ll be here when you wake up.” Rhys cooed happily to them, letting them know that he was satisfied and content, and then dropped off to sleep. 

He woke up to Jack pulling out, they had moved so they were laying on their sides. Rhys whimpered, flinging a hand out to grab a Jack and keep him from leaving. 

“Shhhhh. I’m here.” Wilhelm soothed, making Rhys gasp as he slid his cock inside. 

“Willllll!” Rhys cried, arching is back. 

“I’ve got you.” Wilhelm responded, placing a large hand on Rhys’s chest. 

Tim slid in front of Rhys, pressing him between the two alphas. Rhys trilled happily, mouthing and licking at every bit of skin he could reach. Tim tilted his head up and claimed Rhys’s lips in a deep kiss, swallowing down all of the little moans and cries Rhys was making as Wilhelm thrust. 

Wilhelm kept it slow a steady, letting Rhys savor it, but he knew that after a while it wouldn’t be enough. Jack was sitting a little ways away on the bed, ordering them some supplies and food on his ECHO, and Nisha was touching herself up by Rhys’s head. Neither of which Rhys noticed, attention wrapped up in the other two alphas.

“Will! More!” Rhys pleaded, pressing his ass back into Wilhelm. 

Wilhelm nodded to Tim over Rhys’s shoulder, telling him to brace himself so Rhys didn’t smack his head into Tim on accident. He pulled out and then started to snap his hips into Rhys at a powerful but steady pace. Rhys wailed in satisfaction, clutching at Tim. The movement made Rhys’s cock slide against Tim’s abs and it didn’t take long before he came hard, making an absolute mess between the two of them. He reached down and grabbed Tim’s cock, using his own cum to sloppily jerk him off.

“Its okay babe, I’m good.” Tim said, but he didn’t try to stop Rhys.

“Want to.” Rhys said breathlessly between thrusts. 

Tim smiled indulgently and leaned forward to kiss Rhys. They made out, Tim using lots of tongue while Rhys did what he could, unable to fully concentrate on kissing as he was fucked. Jack took several pictures, winking at Nisha. Rhys’s happy scent, the kissing and Rhys’s hand on his cock brought him to orgasm faster than he expected and he grunted as he spilled cum over their chests, making a bigger mess. 

Rhys cried out as Wilhelm started thrusting faster, chasing after his own orgasm now. Tim batted Rhys’s hand away and took the omega’s cock in his hand, stroking to try and push him to another orgasm. Rhys cried and whimpered between them, letting the alphas take him apart. Wilhelm was talking in his ear, his usually dirty talk, but Rhys was too far gone to fully understand him. Rhys could feel his knot starting to form and he pushed back into Wilhelm with a whine, desperate for it. Wilhelm obliged, popping his knot into Rhys and letting it inflate fully. Seconds later he came with a guttural moan, pumping shot after shot of cum into Rhys. Rhys moaned, savoring the feeling, and batted Tim’s hand away.

“Go clean up. I know you want to. I’m good.” Rhys said, relaxing into the bed. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Tim said, giving Rhys a kiss before rolling backwards off the bed. Wilhelm wrapped an arm around him and Rhys pulled his hand into his chest, entwining the fingers of one hand with Wilhelm’s. Wilhelm chuckled, nuzzling into Rhys’s hair. 

“How ya feelin pumpkin?” Jack said, settling in front of him but avoiding the wet spots in the bedding.

“Good.” Rhys said with a dopey grin.

“Think you’re coherent enough to talk to us a bit?” Jack asked, smoothing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah. I can do that.” Rhys replied. 

“Drink some water first.” Nisha said, holding a cup with a straw out for him. He drank greedily, not realizing just how thirsty he was, until the cup was empty and he panted to get his breath back. 

“Easy there.” Wilhelm rumbled behind him. 

“Didn’t realize how thirsty I was.” Rhys said.

“Here Jack.” Tim said, coming back and handing Jack a wet washcloth. 

“Why didn’t you tell us your heat was coming kitten?” Jack asked. He took the cloth from Tim and started to clean the mess off of Rhys’s stomach. 

“I forgot. I have quarterly heat cycles and I have a calendar notification on my ECHO that’s supposed to remind me, but for some reason it didn’t. I started feeling the pre-heat jitters at work and put in my heat leave. I went home originally but the longer I was there the more anxious and upset I got. When my heat fully hit it was so bad that I couldn’t stay there anymore. Vaughn tried to calm me down, but I think I ran away. I’m not really sure, it was all kind of a blur and then when I came back to myself I was here.” Rhys explained. 

“It’s because you accepted our gifts.” Nisha said, carding her fingers through Rhys’s hair. 

“Hmm? What is?” Rhys said, butting his head into her hand.

“You felt anxious at you’re apartment because you accepted our intent to bond. You already see us as your alphas so you wanted to be near us.” Nisha explained. 

“Oh. Is that ok? We haven’t really talked about bonding and heats yet.” Rhys asked. His voice was starting to slur and they knew that they only had a little bit more time to talk before the last bit of his coherency would slip away. 

“As long as you’re good with it, it’s fine.” Jack replied with a smile. 

“Good.” Rhys said with a smile. 

It wasn’t long before Wilhelm’s knot went down and he was able to pull out. Rhys whimpered as the need built up so fast that he was desperate in seconds. Jack turned him onto his back and slid inside easily. He wasted no time, thrusting hard and fast to appease Rhys. He was thrusting so hard that he was accidentally pushing Rhys up the bed with each push. Nisha quickly settled above his head, securing him with her legs on either side of his torso. Rhys curled his arms around her thighs and held on. 

Wilhelm had slipped off to the kitchen, hoping to get Rhys to eat something while he was knotted to Jack. Tim was off to the side, stroking himself lazily to prepare for his next round. They were lucky there was more of them to look after Rhys and keep him fed and hydrated, it was difficult when there was only one alpha. 

Rhys keened and whimpered and cried under Jack, happily taking everything the alpha was giving him. Jack groaned, reveling in the feeling of Rhys hot and wet around his cock. When his knot started to swell he quickly pulled out, he was too close to the edge after watching the others. 

“No!” Rhys cried, growling in displeasure.

“Calm down cupcake, I’m not gonna leave ya hangin. Turn over, we can’t knot like this.” Jack explained. He and Nisha quickly turned Rhys over so he was on his hands and knees, head pillowed on Nisha’s thigh.

Jack slammed back in hard to make up for pulling out and went right back to his brutal pace. Rhys trilled in happiness, panting harshly against Nisha’s leg. He pushed back against Jack as he felt the alpha’s knot swelling. Jack groaned, slamming his knot into Rhys at the last second and cumming hard. Rhys shrieked, body convulsing as Jack forced and orgasm out of him. 

Rhys’s arms trembled and he slumped down to the bed between Nisha’s legs, humming happily. Jack chuckled and kissed his temple next to his port. He tried to move Rhys so they could lay on their sides, but the omega latched onto Nisha and whined unhappily.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m here.” Nisha soothed, rubbing Rhys’s back. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Nisha’s stomach. She shrugged at Jack, who made himself comfortable as best he could. 

Rhys cooed and stroked Nisha’s leg. After a few moments his hand slid down and she gasped in pleasure as his fingers clumsily slid against her clit. She moaned, letting him do as he pleased, until Rhys slid his fingers further back. He was just about to press one inside of her when she grabbed his wrist.

“No Rhys.” She said, pulling his hand back away from her entrance. Rhys made a small noise, looking up at her in confusion.

“Rhys. Nisha doesn’t like to be penetrated, remember?” Jack murmured in his ear.

Some part of Rhys’s mind remembered this. Every time he and Nisha had had sex she had either fucked him with a strap-on or used dildos while he ate her out. He didn’t ask why she didn’t like it, she would tell him when or if she was ready. However, his heat addled mind wasn’t thinking all that clearly. All he knew was that he wanted her swell and she was denying him. He looked up at her pleadingly and slowly stretched his fingers out back towards her entrance. 

“I said no!” Nisha said angrily. This time she flung Rhys’s hand away from her, almost making him hit himself in the face. 

“Nish! It’s not his fault, he just doesn’t understand right now!” Jack chided.

Rhys pulled his hands into his chest and curled himself into a ball as best he could, burying his face in the bed. If he wasn’t in heat he would understand, but right now all he knew was that one of his alphas was rejecting him. He let out distressed whimpers and tensed when he suddenly had eight hands trying to soothe him. 

“Shhhh. Its ok baby, its ok.” Tim reassured.

“Are you deflated?” Nisha asked Jack.

“Enough to pull out. Just a sec.” Jack replied. He eased out of Rhys and the moment he was clear Nisha brushed the other two aside and pulled Rhys so that he was sitting in her lap.

“Rhys. Rhys look at me.” Nisha said, using her alpha voice the second time to get Rhys to look up. 

“Sorry.” Rhys whispered.

“No honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you and I am not rejecting you. I know you want my swell, but I just can’t.” Nisha said. 

“But…want you.” Rhys said, struggling to speak. 

“I know. How about this, I’ll fuck you and we can use the swell simulator toy? Would you like that?” Nisha asked. 

Rhys’s eyes went wide and he nodded frantically. He smiled in relief and hugged her tightly, happy that she still wanted him. 

“Tim can you grab my strap-on harness and the simulator from my room?” Nisha asked.

“Sure.” Tim said, scurrying off.

“Here Rhys, you need to eat something.” Wilhelm said, holding out a piece of cheese. Rhys scrunched his nose and turned away, making a disgruntled noise.

“Be a good boy Rhys. You have to eat or you’ll be too weak for our knots. You want us to keep taking care of you right?” Jack asked. Rhys sighed and nodded. 

“Then eat for me sweetheart.” Wilhelm said, holding out the cheese again. This time Rhys leaned forward and let Wilhelm pop it into his mouth. 

Wilhelm kept feeding him little bits of cheese and fruit, small things that were easily digestible even though they weren’t enough nutrition wise. There were special foods designed for omegas in heat to keep their calories up, but a lot of omegas didn’t like them. They were pack with so many nutrients that they were extremely dense and dry. Jack had ordered some with the supplies, but Wilhelm wanted to feed him some more easily digestible foods first. However, the moment Tim came back in with Nisha’s things Rhys didn’t want any more food. 

“Drink some more water while Nish is getting ready.” Jack said, holding another cup in front of Rhys, who drank it down just as greedily as the first one. 

“Which one do you want?” Nisha asked, holding the box that held Rhys’s Handsome collection of dildos. 

“Yours.” Rhys said breathlessly, he was panting slightly as the need started building again.

“Ballsy.” Nisha said with a grin. She pulled her dildo out and then handed the box to Wilhelm. Rhys bit his bottom lip as he watched her attach it. 

He settled on his back and she settled between his legs. She gathered some of his slick on her hand and spread it along the dildo, stroking it a few times as she looked down at Rhys.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Pleeeeease!” Rhys whined. 

She smiled indulgently and grabbed one of his thighs as she slowly slid the dildo inside. Rhys moaned and arched up, flinging his hand out and grabbing onto the first thing he found, which happened to be Jack’s ankle. Nisha gave him a moment to adjust before she started thrusting. 

She didn’t have the strength to pound into him like the guys did, but she still thrust hard enough to drive Rhys crazy. He was whimpering and crying out with each thrust, the bumps and ridges sliding maddeningly against his insides. It didn’t take long for him to cum, screaming and twitching around Nisha’s cock. His eyelids fluttered as she slowed down, gently fucking him through his orgasm and sending spasms of pleasure up his spine. 

Jack transferred Rhys’s grip to his hand and slid down to claim the omega’s lips. Tim claimed his other side, hands roaming Rhys’s chest and lightly pumping his cock to get him hard again. 

“Tired.” Rhys said exhaustedly. 

“I know baby. You want to take a break or the swell?” Jack asked, smoothing his hair out of his face. 

“S-well.” Rhys slurred, his cock hard again from Tim’s handling. 

“Okay babe.” Tim replied. 

Nisha started thrusting harder again, now moaning as the bumpy nub on the inside of the harness stimulated her clit. Tim slid the swell simulator down over Rhys’s cock and started to stroke him with it. The simulator was a small device, only a few inches tall, with a hole in it for a cock. When activated it simulated a female alpha’s vaginal swell, clamping down around the base of an omega’s cock for a predetermined amount of time. There was an emergency release as well as the ability to tighten it down manually. 

Rhys moaned, torn between bucking up into the simulator and pushing back into Nisha. Tim stroked him steadily, using the manual controls to tighten it over time. The dual stimulations was pushing Rhys headlong into another orgasm and he pleaded his alphas for more. 

“Getting close.” Nisha panted, her muscles tightening in preparation for her orgasm.

“Just say the word.” Tim replied, fingering the button that would clamp it down all the way. 

“Now!” Nisha cried a few thrusts later, hips bucking as she came hard. 

Tim clicked the button and the simulator clamped down around Rhys’s cock. Rhys screamed and convulsed as he came, covering Tim’s hand. Nisha eased out of Rhys and removed the harness, handing it to Wilhelm to be cleaned. 

“Tired pumpkin?” Jack asked, caressing Rhys’s face. Rhys just whimpered softly and nodded. 

“Get some sleep honey. We have you.” Tim said, giving him a soft kiss. Rhys sighed and relaxed into the bed, falling asleep quickly.


	7. Vasquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Vasquez...what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains the attempted forced bonding.

The rest of Rhys’s heat passed without incident. The alphas kept him happy, fed and fucked him as many times as he wanted. The morning that his heat broke Rhys woke up covered in cum and in the middle of a cuddle pile, surrounded by all his alphas. They were all deeply asleep having been just as tired as he had been. He checked his ECHO and saw that it was Friday at 6 PM, too late to go to work. He sent a message to Vasquez, telling him that he would be back into work on Monday morning, and then crawled out of the pile and headed to the shower. 

When he came out of the bathroom, almost 30 minutes later, all his alphas were gone and the bed had been stripped of its sheets. He raided Jack’s closet for clothes and then wandered out into the living room.

“Heya kitten.” Jack called from his chair. He and the other alphas were lounging around the T.V., all of them looking as tired as he felt. Jack held his hand out to Rhys, who took it and settled onto the alpha’s lap. 

“We were just about to order some takeout, think you can handle real food?” Jack asked, giving Rhys a kiss.

“I can try, I’m starving.” Rhys replied. 

“Good, order it up Timmy!” Jack cried. Tim just chuckled and ordered the food. 

“I’m sorry.” Rhys said, after a few moments of peaceful silence. 

“For what?” Nisha asked.

“We never talked about sharing my heat, I just kind of forced it on you guys. Especially you Nisha. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Rhys said, biting his bottom lip. 

“Hey.” Nisha said, standing up and moving over to him and Jack. “It’s ok. You’re always so respectful of my boundaries, but it wasn’t surprising that you wanted my swell during your heat. I understand and I’m not upset. This doesn’t change anything between us.” Nisha said, kissing him gently.

“And as for the heat, I know it wasn’t planned, but I don’t regret it. I’m happy that you felt secure enough to come to us. Plus, you’re sexy as fuck so it’s not like I’m ever gonna complain about having to fuck you into the mattress.” Jack said with a wink. 

“We still want you. You didn’t take advantage of us.” Tim said. 

“No regrets.” Wilhelm added. 

“Thank god, I don’t want to lose you guys.” Rhys said, slumping against Jack in relief. 

“No chance of that happening pumpkin.” Jack grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday morning Rhys stared at his computer screen with the utmost concentration. His department was supposed to propose a new program for the ECHOeye system tomorrow but there was a bug in the system. For some reason every time a user booted up the program the eye started to overheat, forcing them to close the program within minutes. As one of the senior programmers Vasquez had asked him to take a look at it and it was driving him crazy. Everything looked fine, all the programming was correct. He was wracking his brain to try and figure out what was going wrong. 

“Hey there.” A voice said from behind him, breaking his precious concentration. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice of Vasquez. The alpha was still acting kind of strangely. If Rhys didn’t know any better he would think that Vasquez was hitting on him, the very thought made him want to vomit. 

“Hello Vasquez. What can I do for you?” Rhys asked without turning around, annoyance coloring his voice. 

“Come on Rhys, don’t be like that. I need to talk to you in my office.” Vasquez said, patting Rhys’s chair. 

“Can it wait, I’m really busy right now. Unless you want to present a project to Handsome Jack that will fry its user’s brains inside their heads.” Rhys huffed.

“Now.” Vasquez said before turning and heading back to his office. Rhys gritted his teeth, irritation prickling through his entire body as he pulled the access card from his computer. He roughly pushed his chair under his desk and stalked towards Vasquez’s office. 

Vasquez was seated behind his desk when Rhys came in he had a bright smile on his face, seeming to either not notice or not care about the anger marring Rhys’s features. Rhys stood in front of his desk for a few awkward seconds, waiting for Vasquez to say something.

“Have a seat Rhys.” Vasquez finally said, seeming to find his nerve. Rhys sighed through is nose and complied.

“You’ve been doing a great job recently,” Vasquez said.

“Thanks.” Rhys said, wondering how long this was going to take.

“and I’m proud that you overcame you’re, well, sensibilities.” Vasquez said, bulldozing over Rhys. 

“My what?” Rhys asked incredulously.

“You know. You omegas are just so…sensitive about things. Aaaanyway, what I was getting to is that I find myself in need of a personal assistant.” Vasquez said, getting straight to the point before Rhys could complain about the omega comment. 

“Okay? I don’t care. Can I get back to work now, that but isn’t going to find itself.” Rhys replied incredulously. This was ridiculous. Why should he care if Vasquez needed an assistant?

“No, Rhys. I’m offering you the position. I want you as my assistant.” Vasquez replied, not letting Rhys’s obvious discomfort get him down. 

“Eww, no! Why would I want that?! It’s a demotion.” Rhys asked incredulously, staring at Vasquez in barely disguised disgust.

“It’s not a demotion, it’s a promotion. You’ll get a salary raise and you’ll have more time to work on your little pet projects. Who knows, maybe we’ll get closer too.”

“Pet projects? You mean programs that you’re too fucking lazy to tell me about before last minute?! I don’t care if it’s a pay raise! It’s below my skill level! Besides I would never want to get “closer” to you.” Rhys said, standing to leave. He didn’t have time for this bullshit. 

“Come on Rhys, it could be fun. Just you, and me all alone in this big office. Who knows what kinds of things I may need you to…attend to.” Vasquez said with a leering grin, standing up and coming around his desk.

“That’s disgusting! I’m being courted by the Handsome Pack! You’ve seen them come pick me up! Jack is gonna be pissed when he hears about this!” Rhys said, quickly heading for the door. He stopped short when Vasquez grabbed his wrist.

“Come on Rhys, you know that won’t last. There’s no way the Handsome Pack would want to bond with a lowly programmer like you. I’m the best you’ve got and you know it. If you play nice this will go a lot easier on you.” Vasquez crooned, pulling Rhys away from the door.

“Let go of me!” Rhys cried. He dug his heels into the floor, but he was no match for an alpha’s strength and he was forcibly pulled back over to Vasquez’s desk. Vasquez sat in his chair and was about to pull Rhys down into his lap but Rhys snapped out and punched Vazquez with his cybernetic arm. 

“Fuck!” Vasquez cried, but instead of letting him go, like Rhys had hoped, he tightened his grip, making Rhys grit his teeth in pain. 

Rhys pulled frantically against Vasquez’s hold but couldn’t get away. After a few seconds Vasquez gripped the back of Rhys’s head tightly and slammed his head down on the desk. Rhys moaned softly in pain, his eyelid fluttering over his echo eye as the port in his head took some damage.

“I tried to be nice. I tried to give you the option, but now I’m just going to tell you how things are going to go. I’m going to bond you, right here. Then you’re going to take the assistant position and I’m going to fuck you every chance I can get.” Vasquez growled. He grabbed the back of Rhys’s blazer and pulled down, ripping the fabric to reveal the bonding gland on his neck. Terror thundered down Rhys’s spine and his body jerked into a frenzy, desperate to get away.

Vasquez grunted as he scrabbled to hold the omega down, the office quickly filling with the sour scent of fear. Rhys got his cybernetic arm free and elbowed Vasquez in the gut, slipping out from under the man while he was trying to get his breath back. He couldn’t go too far though, as Vasquez reached out and grabbed his cybernetic arm in an iron grip. Vasquez was furious as he slammed Rhys’s arm onto his desk and reached for his heavy paperweight. He used all the strength he could muster and slammed the paperweight down onto Rhys’s forearm. Rhys screamed as the nerves lit up, sending pain shooting up through his shoulder and into his ECHOeye. Vasquez continued to slam the paperweight down until Rhys’s arm was a mess of mangled metal and sparks. 

Rhys whimpered as the pain lanced through him and he glared venomously up at a smug Vasquez. He quickly braced himself for more pain and reached over to pop the latches on his arm. He screamed as he pulled away from the mangled arm, still firmly in Vasquez’s grip, and bolted for the door. It took Vasquez a few seconds to process what had happened before he took chase. 

Rhys made it out the door, avoiding being caught by inches, and took off down the hallway. His vision was blurry from the pain, but he didn’t have time to stop and gather himself. Getting to his alphas was the only thing that permeated the panic and terror that engulfed him. Somehow he remembered that Wilhelm’s office was the closest and he ran as fast as he could to get there. He could sense Vasquez right behind him and was thankful that everyone jumped out of his way as he ran past. A few bystanders tried to stop Vasquez, but he just shouldered them out of the way.

“Anne open the door!” Rhys yelled as he burst into Wilhelm’s secretary’s office. Anne was startled and hesitated for a moment before hitting the button to open the door to Wilhelm’s office. That hesitation, and the second wait for the door to open, allowed Vasquez to catch up. Rhys screamed as Vasquez’s arms wrapped around his chest, trapping his remaining arm. 

“WILL!!!” Rhys screamed as loud as he could, bucking and flailing his legs when the door to Wilhelm’s office slid open. He only saw the alpha for a second before Vasquez dragged him out of the office. 

Wilhelm shoved his desk out of the way as he took off after the two of them, only a few steps behind Nisha who had been visiting for lunch. When they burst out into the hallway Vasquez was walking away from them with their omega unconsciously slung over his shoulder. Blood dripped from the side of Rhys’s head and there was a small splatter of it against one wall. 

“Get him. I’ll call Jack.” Nisha said, rage marring her face. Wilhelm roared and charged towards the other alpha. Vasquez turned and roughly dropped Rhys to the floor in an attempt to get away from the furious alpha. 

He didn’t get very far before Wilhelm grabbed him by the hair and slammed him onto the ground. He started throwing punches, raining fury down onto the smaller man who dared to harm their omega. He only stopped when Jack and Tim grabbed him. Vasquez was still alive, moaning and coughing wetly onto the floor.

“You thought you could try to steal our omega? That you could force him into bonding with your worthless ass?” Jack asked.

“S-s-sor-ry.” Vasquez managed to cough out.

“Ah, ah, ah ah. I don’t want to hear you’re excuses. They’re just as worthless as you.” Jack said. He stood and then both he and Tim shot Vasquez in the head. Nisha was already headed to medical with Rhys. Jack sent a message to janitorial for the clean-up as the three of them rushed to medical. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Rhys noticed when he woke up was his alpha’s voices. They were talking quietly over him and his hand was being held by someone. He made a soft sound and opened his eyes, or tried to, as only one eye opened. 

“Rhys!” Nisha said happily, she was the one holding his hand. Then the other three were crowding around her so Rhys could see them.

“Hey.” Rhys replied with a weak smile. 

“How ya feelin kiddo?” Jack asked, carding his fingers gently through Rhys’s hair. 

“Like shit. What happened to my eye?” Rhys asked. He could feel the bandages rubbing lightly against his face, but he didn’t want to let go of Nisha’s hand to feel them. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Tim asked. Rhys’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thought and then he growled when everything started coming back to him.

“Vasquez.” He spat venomously.

“Good.” Wilhelm said.

“He, he grabbed me and pulled me out of your office. When we were outside he slammed my head up against the wall a few times. I don’t remember anything past that” Rhys said, his dry throat protesting violently.

“That’s because he knocked you out.” Nisha explained as Tim helped him drink from a glass beside the bed. 

“Fucker.” Rhys said, relaxing back into the bed. “That still doesn’t explain my eye.” He said. 

“That asshole knocked you’re port into your head and damaged you’re ECHOeye. They had to be removed.” Jack explained. Rhys whined in distress.

“What is it?” Wilhelm asked, settling his large hand on Rhys’s calf to calm him.

“It’s just…what am I gonna do? I can’t afford to replace all my cybernetics!” Rhys replied.

“Rhysie, baby, don’t you worry you’re pretty little head over that. Just pick the model’s you want and we’ll get them for you.” Jack said.

“I-I can’t ask you to do that!” Rhys protested. 

“You didn’t ask. We offered.” Tim said, kissing his cheek. 

“But…” Rhys said

“Just accept it sugar.” Nisha smiled, patting Rhys’s hand. 

“Why?” Rhys asked, the pain medication making all his insecurities come forward.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked sharply, earning him a smack from Wilhelm.

“It’s just…I’m, I’m not yours. We’ve been courting for a while now and I thought that you would ask to bond…but you haven’t. I just don’t know why you would do this for someone you don’t want to bond with.” Rhys said, unable to lie. He knew the alphas wanted him but Vasquez’s words had thrown him off, making him insecure.

“Fuck, I told you we should have asked him sooner!” Nisha hissed at Jack.

“We were waiting for the perfect moment!” Jack hissed back. 

“There is no perfect moment you ass!” Tim added. Wilhelm just sighed sufferingly and rubbed Rhys’s calf. 

“What?” Rhys asked in confusion. A machine hissed as it added another dosage of pain medication to Rhys’s IV. 

“We do want to bond with you.” Wilhelm replied.

“And when you’re all healed up and out of this place we’ll ask you properly. Get you a ring and everything.” Jack grinned. 

“Really?!” Rhys asked, grinning dopily as the drugs started to take effect. 

“Yeah.” Tim smiled, scratching Rhys’s scalp lightly.

“Hmmmmm. I’m glad.” Rhys purred, starting to feel sleepy again. The alphas smiled at him happily. 

“Rhys?” Tim asked.

“Mmm, yeah?” Rhys replied, blinking his eyes open. 

“You’re probably gonna be here for a few weeks while they prep and do you’re surgery babe. Is there anything you want me to bring you from home?” Tim asked softly. It took Rhys so long to reply that they thought he had fallen asleep,

“Yeah. Can you bring me my whale and…and the fur blanket from the couch?” Rhys said slowly, slurring his words slightly.

“Of course love. I’ll be right back.” Tim said. He gave Rhys a gentle kiss and left. 

Rhys drifted in and out while Tim was gone, letting his alphas talk over him. They seemed to want to be close to him too. Nisha still held his hand, Wilhelm was still stroking his calf and Jack had taken Tim’s spot up by his head, burying his fingers into Rhys’s hair. They tried talking to Rhys but stopped when he whined tiredly, too out of it to respond properly. The next thing he knew the blankets were being pulled off of him. He shivered as the cold hospital air swooped in and whined in discomfort. 

“Shhh. It’s ok kitten. Timmy’s got your blanket.” Jack soothed. Tim and Jack quickly covered Rhys with the faux fur blanket and Tim pulled one side up to press Rhys’s whale against his chest. Rhys turned onto his side and did his best to cuddle into his plushie while refusing to let go of Nisha to do so. He snuggled down into the blanket, letting the scents of his alphas imbedded in the fabric to wash over him, and fell asleep.


	8. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finally bonds! Plus Rhys gets a nice surprise at the end.

Rhys had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks so that they could prep and perform the surgery he needed for his new cybernetics. Jack picked out the top of the line models and let Rhys choose the colors for his arm, he went with classic yellow and black Hyperion colors. He was excited to check out all of the new features, but had to wait until he was discharged from the hospital to make sure that his body didn’t reject the prosthetics first. 

Even after he had been discharged the pack insisted that he take an additional week off to make sure that everything worked right and he had no lingering injuries. Rhys didn’t mind too much, splitting his time between lounging around the penthouse and having Vaughn help him pack up his things. With their impending bonding, the alphas had asked him to move in. Rhys had held off, just in case they changed their mind at the last minute, but the pack had reassured him that they still wanted him and asked him to live with them.

Rhys had been ecstatic at the offer, grinning so widely that his face ached. They offered him his own room, but he declined and opted to make it into a pack room instead. The pack had never had one before, due to the fact that they weren’t really intimate with each other, but now that they had a future omega they would need one. Rhys had spent an entire day shopping for furniture on his ECHO to decorate the space with. 

Rhys decided that with five of them, there was no use in trying to find a traditional bed. Instead the floor had a nest of large white pillows, large enough for a person to completely lay on, with various throw pillows for them to rest their heads on. Blankets lay strewn around the nest for anyone who got cold. Jack had surprised him and turned the wall in front of the nest into a glass wall so that they could look out into space, like the one he had in his office. There was a T.V. along the opposite walls and a few papasan chairs were placed around the nest in case anyone wanted a more structured seat. 

After everything of Rhys’s had been packed Jack hired some movers to take everything to the penthouse. There had been a tearful goodbye with Vaughn, with promises to hang out soon. As much as he was going to miss hanging out with Vaughn, he was even more excited to be able to wake up to his pack every day. He missed them the nights he had gone back to the shared apartment.

They unpacked Rhys’s things together, finding places for all of his belongings. One wall in the pack room had been dedicated to Rhys’s Handsome Jack and Hyperion posters, something that was a constant source of amusement for the alphas. Since they had started courting, Rhys had started collecting the other’s posters as well, though his collection was still mostly Jack because those were easier to find. 

Rhys loved going home with his alphas at the end of the day and waking up to them in the morning. They all still had their own rooms, for when they needed time and space to themselves, but the alphas found themselves more and more drawn to the pack room. Nobody slept in their own rooms anymore, now opting to make a cuddle pile around their soon to be omega. Rhys couldn’t wait until they bonded. 

Pack bondings took time and often times the omega required recuperation time. They decided to bond over what would be a three day weekend for the entire base, giving Rhys enough time to recover before he finally went back to work on the following Monday. Some people chose to bond in a heat, the conditions making it so they didn’t have to prepare as much, but it was becoming ever more popular to bond out of heat. People were able to think with a clearer head and it led to less bonds that needed breaking due to the people changing their minds.

Outside of a heat the alphas needed to induce a heat like in their omega in order for them to produce the bonding chemicals in their body. There was a pill called BondEx they had to take and the alpha had to work them into a desperate sexual state before biting, unfortunately that meant that the omega wasn’t allowed to cum until after the bonding bite was completed. Testing showed that if an omega came before the ritual was complete there was a high chance that the chemicals would quickly drop off and the bond would become unstable and eventually fall apart. However, if the instructions were followed correctly, it had a 100% success rate for bonding outside of heat. 

Rhys had tried to help, but his alphas insisted on gathering everything that they needed. Jack took care of getting the BondEx. Wilhelm gathered whatever food they would need or want as Rhys might not want to leave the pack room, some omegas refused to until they had fully settled into the bond. Tim collected medical supplies to treat the bites and ensure that they wouldn’t get infected. Finally Nisha made sure that everything in the pack room was in place and removed anything that did not have their pack scent, omegas became very sensitive to scents, especially non-pack scents, after bonding. 

When the day finally came, Rhys was almost incontrollable with excitement. He was still on convalescent leave to heal from his injuries so he had to anxiously wait until the alphas were finished with work before they could start. Nisha and Wilhelm were the first ones back and as much as Rhys wanted to get started while they waited for Jack and Tim, the alphas insisted on getting an actual meal into him first. 

He bounced excitedly in a bar stool as Nisha and Wilhelm started to make a quick and simple pasta dish. They were just plating up as Tim and Jack came out of the elevator. Dinner was a quick affair, none of them wanting to wait any longer than possible. Rhys grinned, sending the alphas a heated look as he took his BondEx with his meal.

“Now?” Rhys asked excitedly for the sixth time as the alphas put their dishes in the sink. 

“I dunno Rhysie, I don’t think you’re excited enough. I’m gonna need some real enthusiasm.” Jack teased, sharing an amused look with his packmates. 

“Come ooooooooooon!” Rhys whined, looking at them pleadingly. 

“Enough teasing, it’s not like we aren’t just as excited.” Tim grinned. He strode forward and picked Rhys up, slinging him over his shoulder and heading towards the pack room. 

“We’re coming.” Nisha called as she and the others followed.

“Not yet you aren’t!” Rhys teased, propping himself up to look at them and winking. 

Technically speaking, the only people who were required to orgasm were Rhys and Jack. As the pack alpha, Jack needed to initiate the bonding by biting Rhys’s bonding gland while knotting him. Then the other pack mates needed to bite his bonding gland too, they could either do it while he was still knotted to Jack or wait and knot him themselves. Unfortunately Rhys couldn’t cum until after everyone had bonded to him. After the alphas bit him, he would need to bite Jack’s bonding gland during orgasm to close the circle and complete his side of the bond with everyone, he didn’t need to bite the others though.

The way to the pack room Rhys was cocky and excited, teasing his future mates, but the minute Tim set him on his feet in front of the nest his nerves set it. He swallowed hard, staring at the nest in trepidation and biting his bottom lip. He was excited to bond, ecstatic to finally be a packmate, but he had never bonded before. He knew the process by heart, they had gone through it over and over to make sure that everyone got it and it wouldn’t be accidentally invalidated, but he couldn’t help but be nervous.

“You ok?” Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Rhys and kissing his temple. Rhys looked up from the nest and his eyes flicked to each of his alphas, who were looking at him in concern.

“Fine, just nervous.” Rhys replied with a small smile. 

“Don’t be, everything’s going to be fine.” Nisha said, kissing him softly. 

Rhys smiled back, his excitement starting to come back. Nisha leaned back in and kissed him deeply as Jack started strip him of his clothes. He had to break away for Jack to pull his shirt off and as soon as his head was free Tim claimed his lips. Rhys moaned and mewled happily, running his hands over whoever he could reach. Once he was naked Nisha pulled him into the nest, letting Jack strip his own clothes off. He was laid in the center of the nest and Wilhelm slipped between his legs, fingers sliding to his hole and sliding in easily. 

Rhys moaned and arched, he reached out for Nisha and Tim, but they were sitting too far away. As soon as Rhys was hard Tim slid the cock ring onto him, Rhys only barely remembering not to complain because he needed it. There was no way he would be able to keep himself from cumming throughout the bonding. Wilhelm stretched him quickly, Rhys was going to be on the edge for a long time and nobody wanted to tease him.  
“Ready baby?” Jack asked as Wilhelm pulled back.

“Never been more ready for anything in my life.” Rhys replied, reaching for Jack. 

Jack smiled and let Rhys pull him into a kiss before he manhandled him onto his hands and knees. He waited for Rhys to settle himself into a comfortable position and then slid his cock in. Rhys moaned, pushing back against the alpha. It was a little strange to have everyone there but only have one person touching him. Tim, Nisha and Wilhelm sat a little but away, watching and waiting for their turn. The thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as Jack started thrusting. 

Jack could tell when the BondEx started taking effect. Rhys went from enjoying the slow lazy thrusts to desperate for more in a matter of seconds. His body started to flush, his eyes fluttered and he whined pitifully as he panted and pushed back against Jack’s cock. 

“Jesus, is he alright?” Tim asked, slowly stroking his cock just to take the edge off.

“He’s fine. It’s the BondEx, it’s supposed to do this.” Jack replied.

Now that Rhys was emitting the bonding chemicals and pheromones Jack could get down to business. He gripped Rhys’s hips and started thrusting hard and fast into him, making the omega cry out and gush slick. Rhys could barely keep up with everything now, the BondEx clouding his mind and filling him with thoughts of bonding. He was dimly grateful for the cockring and started cooing to his alpha, encouraging him to give him his knot. The drug had reduced him to a non-verbal pseudo heat state and all he wanted was his alpha’s knot and bond bite. 

Jack moaned, his omega’s blatant want for his knot was pushing him closer to the edge. Rhys moved in an attempt to move onto his back but Jack held him firmly in place, growling lightly to let him know not to move. Rhys whined but didn’t try it again, instead lowering himself down to lay his chest and head on the pillows. Jack continued to thrust, making Rhys writhe against him. 

When Jack felt his knot starting to grow he reached down and wrapped and arm around Rhys’s chest. He pulled him upright so they were both on their knees and wrapped his other arm around Rhys to keep him from trying to move. Rhys didn’t mind the change in position, sensing that his alpha’s knot was coming. He spread his knees and pushed firmly back into Jack to make it easier on the alpha. 

When it fully expanded Jack slammed in, popping his knot in place, and bit down on Rhys’s bonding gland. Rhys screamed, his body instinctively seizing up to keep him from moving, as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt plowed through him. Jack left his teeth in as he rode out his own orgasm and when he pulled them out he had to quick grab Rhys as the omega’s body went limp and slumped forward. 

“You ok baby?” Jack asked, easing forward so Rhys could lay down. Rhys’s eyes fluttered opened and he gave Jack a weak smile and a not. 

“More. The others.” Rhys demanded, making Jack chuckle.

“Nisha’s up next, but you’ll have to wait for my knot to go down for Timmy and Will.” Jack replied.

Rhys nodded in agreement. Every bond bite would return a bit of clarity to Rhys so that he would be physically and mentally able to bite Jack back and complete the bond. Jack, Tim and Wilhelm had taken the alpha version of BondEx so they would knot and deflate faster, but it would still take a bit of time for each of them. 

“You ready for Nisha or do you need a minute?” Jack asked, running his hands up and down Rhys’s back. 

“Ready.” Rhys said. He shifted himself into a better position and bared his bleeding bonding gland.

Nisha shifted forward and one hand joined Jack’s in stroking Rhys’s back. She had opted to bite him while knotted to Jack so she didn’t have to swell him. She leaned down and licked over the gland once before biting down. Like before, Rhys’s body seized, squeezing around Jack, and he screamed as intense pleasure flooded his body. He realized that the pleasure must be a two way street because Nisha cried out around her bite and came untouched. 

When it died down she pulled back and kissed his cheek lovingly, pushing his hair out of his face and smiling as she watched a bit more clarity come back to him. By then Jack had deflated enough to pull out. He leaned down and kissed Rhys deeply before moving to the side and letting Wilhelm take his place. Rhys cried out as Wilhelm wasted no time, sliding in and immediately starting to thrust. 

“Ah! Ah! Ahhhhn! Will!” Rhys cried, raising himself up onto his elbows. He could faintly hear Jack snapping pictures with his ECHO and made a mental note to look at them later.

Wilhelm kept up a punishing pace, he had probably teased himself too much watching Jack and Nisha. Rhys could barely keep up, but that was fine. Wilhelm was the one who had to do all the work, Rhys just had to take it. Before long Rhys was whining and cooing at Wilhelm, encouraging him like he had done to Jack. Wilhelm chuckled and moved so he was hovering over Rhys, his hands bracing himself on either side of Rhys’s shoulders. His gland was bleeding freely now, blood sluggishly dripping down onto the pillows. 

Wilhelm spread kisses across Rhys’s shoulders to sooth him, his growing knot slapping against the omega with each thrust. Before too long Wilhelm slammed inside and let his knot fully inflate, biting Rhys as he came. Rhys reacted the same way as he had the first two times and his arms gave out, sending him back down into the pillows and accidentally ripping Wilhelm’s teeth out. He keened in pain and the alphas immediately fluttered around him.

“Let me look cupcake.” Jack said, Wilhelm moving back so Jack could see.

“M’ sorry.” Rhys said, wincing as he bared his neck. Jack poured one of the bottles of water over the wound, clearing the blood off.

“You’re fine. It looks ok, there’s no damage other than our teeth marks.” Jack said.

“I was about to let go when he fell.” Wilhelm said, his large hands starting to massage Rhys’s back, making the omega trill happily. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Tim asked.

“Wanna cum.” Rhys whined, making the alphas chuckle.

“Soon baby. Just me left and then you bite Jack and then we get to pamper you for the rest of the weekend.” Tim said.

“Sounds good.” Rhys said with a tired smile. 

Wilhelm kept massaging Rhys until he was able to pull out. Rhys took a moment to savor the brief respite, shifting to his hands and knees to give his aching back some relief, but Tim didn’t keep him waiting for long. He slid in gently, kissing up Rhys’s back as he went. Gripping Rhys’s hips he started thrusting steadily, although not as hard as Jack or Will. Rhys moaned thankfully and squeezed around Tim’s length. It wasn’t long before he was cooing to Tim as well, encouraging the alpha to bond him. 

Tim didn’t disappoint, he had been waiting the longest so there was no way that he was going to last and he wasn’t going to try and hold out. He kept up his gentler thrusting, his knot catching Rhys with each thrust until it locked in place. He wrapped his arms around Rhys and pulled him upright, biting into his gland as he came hard. Rhys’s face portrayed a bit of pain, but he still screamed out as the pleasure hit him again. 

When it passed his body sagged, but Tim still held him upright. He whined at Tim to let him go but the Alpha just chuckled. 

“Don’t you want to cum?” Tim teased, kissing Rhys behind his ear. The alphas laughed as he perked up and nodded excitedly.

“Okay kitten. TimTams here is gonna take off the cock ring. Make sure to bite me when you cum. If you forget we have to do this all over again.” Jack said, moving so that his back was to Rhys.

“I got it.” Rhys said. He leaned in and licked over Jack’s bonding gland.

Tim eased the cock ring off and barely touched Rhys before he was biting down on Jack and screaming as he came. His eyes rolled back and his body convulsed as the pleasure of his orgasm combined with the pleasure of the bond fully settling in place. 

“Fuck!” Jack yelled, hips jerking as the pleasure overwhelmed him and forced him into another orgasm. 

When it faded Rhys let go and slumped forward to rest on Jack’s back. Tim was well past being able to pull out and he and Jack maneuvered Rhys to rest on his back in the pillows, tossing the ruined one out to deal with later. The room filled with a happy omega smell as the alphas cuddled around him. Now that the bond was fully settled Rhys could feel all of his alphas through it and could judge what kind of mood they were in. Right now they were all tired but very happy.  
“Hungry?” Wilhelm asked.

“Not really. Just tired.” Rhys said, yawning widely.

“Roll over onto your side for me. I’ll clean your gland and then you can go to sleep.” Tim said, helping Rhys to roll over. Rhys grunted as he moved and Tim gave him a moment to settle into a comfortable position. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand brush his face and smiled tiredly at Nisha.

“How are you feeling?” She asked as she caressed him, distracting him from Tim.

“Great! S’ amazing.” Rhys said with a dopey grin.

His alphas laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. Tim quickly cleaned the blood off and disinfected the wounds before covering it in a bandage. He grimaced as he injected a med hypo to help heal the wound and Rhys cried out in pain from the needle. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright. Timmy’s all done now.” Jack soothed.

Rhys settled down after that, snuggling into the pillows and blankets. He snagged his space whale from the outer edge of the nest and cuddled it as his alphas settled in around him. Their loving looks to both him and each other went unnoticed as he quickly fell asleep to the sound of them talking quietly over him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys was the first one awake the next morning, making soft contented noises as he opened his eyes. He was greeted with Nisha’s sleeping face, she had cuddled up next to him under his blanket, and he smiled happily. It had really happened, they had bonded. He took a few minutes to bask in the feeling, warm and surrounded by his alphas, before his bladder made itself known.

He kicked the blanket off of himself and stretched his deliciously sore muscles. However, when he went to push himself up off the pillows he let out an involuntary cry of pain as his bond gland was scrunched up between his neck and shoulder. The med hypo had healed all of the puncture wounds overnight but did nothing to heal the extreme soreness radiating through the spot. He curled up in the pillows, neck arched to relieve the pain, and panted as he waited for the pain to pass. His alphas had all startled awake at his cry and were now clamoring around him to find out what was wrong. 

“Guys!” Jack called loudly over the voices of his packmates. They were all talking at the same time and it was clear that Rhys was having trouble understanding them. “What happened Rhysie? You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I went to get up and scrunched up my bond mark.” Rhys said, relaxing again as the pain faded. 

“You need help baby?” Tim asked.

“God yes, I’m about to piss my pants.” Rhys replied, squirming as he tried to hold his bladder.

The alphas laughed and then got him on his feet without aggravating his bond gland. Rhys took off for the bathroom like a rocket, not even bothering to close the door. The alphas got up and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast, Wilhelm dropping the ruined pillow by the elevator for the maid to take care of. 

Jack and Tim were just finishing up breakfast as Rhys wandered in. He hopped up into a stool at the counter and moaned as he shoveled eggs and bacon into his mouth. He surprised them by finishing his plate and then going back and filling a second. 

“When did the doctor say I could go back to work?” Rhys asked, inserting himself into a lull in their conversation.

“You’re good to go back on Monday.” Nisha said. 

“Oh thank god. As much as I like just lying around all day, it gets boring.” Rhys said in relief.

“You say that now! I give you a month back at work tops before you’re wishing you could lay around all day.” Tim teased. Rhys laughed and elbowed him lightly.

“Well at least Vasquez is gone, we might be able to get some actual work done now. I hope the new department head isn’t as much of a knot head as he was.” Rhys said.

“Well, you’ll just have to see. They came highly regarded by their peers.” Jack said with a smile, sharing a secretive look with the other alphas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Rhys was kind of excited as he walked to his department. He hadn’t been back in what felt like months, and he kind of missed it. He honestly loved his job and the people he worked with.

He grinned happily as he walked into his department, his co-workers greeting him back enthusiastically. It seemed that they had missed him as much as he had missed them. However, his happy mood crashed when he got to his cubicle and saw a man he had never seen before working there. 

“What?” He asked out loud.

“Oh! Good morning sir.” The man greeted. Rhys stared at him with confusion and a bit of betrayal. He opened his mouth to say something else and was interrupted by another one of his coworkers.

“It’s alright Rhys, you’ve been moved to another desk.” Stacy, the lady who worked at the cubicle next to him, said. “You should go talk to the new department head. They’ll explain everything.” She gently ushered him away from his former cubicle and towards the office of the new department head. 

He was still super confused as he headed to the office. Why would they give his desk away? Surely they knew that he was coming back! Wait, maybe he was getting a promotion! Yeah, that had to be it. Maybe he was going to be the new floor manager, god knows they’ve needed one for way too long. 

“Good morning sir!” Beth, the department head’s secretary’s bubbly voice broke through his thoughts. “I just wanted to say, I am so excited to be working with you. It’s about time we had somebody in charge who really cares about their underlings.” 

“What? What do you mean? I’m just here to find out where my new desk is.” Rhys said, he was super confused now.

“Oh, did…did you not know?” Beth asked before turning slightly and pointing to the name plate outside the department head’s office. It read Rhys. 

“I’m the new department head?!” Rhys half-shouted.

“Yes! Isn’t it exciting?! Everyone is so happy for you.” Beth beamed. Suddenly all the strange looks his alphas were exchanging during breakfast made sense.

“Exciting? Yes. Terrifyingly overwhelming? Also yes.” Rhys said faintly. Beth just chuckled.

“Well go on in and get situated. We moved everything from you’re cubicle, it’s sitting off to the side waiting for you to organize. You don’t have anything scheduled for today so just take some time to let it sink in and start figuring out you’re duties. I practically ran things for Vasquez, so if you have any questions just ask.” Beth said, patting his arm in encouragement.

“Thanks Beth.” Rhys said, shakily walking towards the door to his new office. He certainly wasn’t expecting this. 

He opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door open behind him. He looked around at the space in awe for a few moments before letting out a laugh, this had his alphas all over it. The space was the same, but everything else was different. The walls had been repainted in a neutral soft grey and brand new promotional posters lined the two walls leading up to his desk. The window behind his desk didn’t have a view of Pandora or Elpis, but he loved the view of the stars just as much. The desk had been replaced with a sleek black one with a granite top and his chair was the same model as Jacks. A small sitting area was off to the side, a place to be less formal with his employees. His things sat in a few boxes next to his desk, waiting for him to put away. He was grinning happily as he walked more into the room. He couldn’t help himself and used his ECHOeye to call Jack as he moved towards his desk. Jack picked up almost immediately.

“Heya cupcake! How’s your first day back going?” Jack asked, Rhys could hear the humor in his voice and his excitement through the bond. 

“You son of a bitch. How long have you had this planned?” Rhys said, laughter color his voice. He startled slightly when he heard all four of his alphas laugh.

“I knew you’d like it.” Jack said.

“Jack promoted you while you were in the hospital.” Tim explained.

“And we renovated it while you were recovering.” Wilhelm added.

“No need to remind you of Vasquez every time you went in there.” Nisha said. 

“I love it.” Rhys said, gazing out of his new window. 

“We’re glad. You deserve it kitten.” Jack said fondly. Rhys teared up a bit from all the love pouring through the bond. 

“I love you guys.” Rhys said, pushing his own love through the bond.

“We love you too Rhysie. We’ll see you after work.” Jack said.

“You lot better look forward to it, I have a lot to thank you for.” Rhys said. 

“It’s a date.” Jack replied before hanging up.

Rhys sighed happily as he looked around the room one more time before sitting down at his desk and pulling the boxes of his things towards him as his computer booted up. It was time to get to work


	9. R&D Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his alphas are down on Pandora Rhys has to pay a little visit to R&D. Results are not as advertised.

Rhys settled into his new job beautifully and, before he knew it, months had passed. He ran his department fairly and efficiently. Under his rule they never missed a deadline and all of his employees were happy and eager to please and prove themselves worthy of staying. Even Jack was impressed, their numbers had jumped a whopping 86%, and now that they were fully caught up on the backlog of work Vasquez had left Rhys’s employees had time to work on and develop new ideas for the company. 

Things were going fantastically with the pack too. Now that Rhys had moved in they settled into a schedule. Whoever got home first started dinner and usually had it plated and ready to eat by the time the last person arrived home. Rhys greeted each of his alphas either when he came home or when they did, replacing the various scents they picked up throughout the day with his own. More often than not Jack came home smelling of fear from foreign alphas, making Rhys smile fondly and ask how many people were airlocked that day. 

Nobody really used their own rooms anymore, everyone opting to curl around their omega in the pack room. Then there was the sex, oh god was there sex. Rhys never found himself wanting and was always eager to fuck his alphas, no matter how sore he was. At his alphas’s behest, he had come off of his suppressants and was now starting to get into a normal heat cycle. He had already had already had his first bonded heat and had sent all four alphas into a rut. He had needed a few extra days off after that. All in all, he couldn’t be happier with his perfect life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys was sitting at his desk, looking over the reports he had to give Jack today at their monthly meeting when his ECHO pinged.

“Yes love?” Rhys asked, his eyes still flickering over the reports.

“Heeeeeey kitten!” Jack replied.

“Hi Jack.” Rhys said amusedly.

“Think you can come up a bit early for our meeting?” Jack asked, getting straight to the point. He sounded nervous, Jack never sounded nervous.

“Everything alright?” Rhys asked, pushing reassurance through the bond. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Everything’s…….everything’s fine! I..we…just need to talk to ya buttercup.” Jack reassured jumpily.

“Allllright. Just let me finish reviewing your reports and I’ll be right up. Want me to pick up lunch?” Rhys asked.

“Nah, that’s ok. I’ll have something delivered. Just bring your fine self.” Jack replied.

“Okay, see you soon then.” Rhys said,

“Bye pumpkin.” Jack said.

Rhys couldn’t help but feel nervous as he quickly read through the rest of the reports, not really taking anything in. There was something going on so he was sure that Jack would forgive any small typos in the paperwork. He quickly transferred the files to his tablet and left the office.

“I’m heading to see the boss Beth.” Rhys called as he headed out.

“Try not to come back with a limp this time!” Beth teased, making Rhys roll his eyes. 

“That was one time!” He cried.

“Still funny!!” Beth shouted just as the elevator doors closed. 

He had to take an elevator to the Hub and then another elevator to Jack’s office. It shouldn’t take too long, except for he had to walk all the way across the damn hub to get to the center. He walked quickly and fortunately it was early enough that not a lot of people were in the hub yet. Ever since the word got out that he had been bonded into the Handsome pack people were always approaching him in public, trying to earn his favor. They figured that he was the easiest way to get on Handsome Jack’s good side. It was amusing at first, but now it was just annoying. He couldn’t go anywhere alone without them flocking to him, they didn’t dare try that shit when he was with one of his alphas though. 

“There you are cupcake!” Jack cried when Rhys finally came into his office. Rhys sighed as he walked towards the large desk, all four of his alphas were looking at him guiltily.

“What did you do?” he asked them, setting the tablet with Jack’s reports on the desk. 

“Nothing! Well, not yet anyway.” Jack said, setting the tablet aside to look at later.

“Alright, what are you going to do?” Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, we, uhhh…” Jack stammered. Rhys was getting concerned now.

“We have to go to Pandora.” Tim spit out, talking over Jack’s fumbling.

“Oh! Well, that’s not so bad. I don’t know why you guys are so nervous about it. When are we leaving?” Rhys asking, moving to sit on the corner of Jack’s desk. 

“You’re not going.” Wilhelm said. The office was silent, the alphas looking at their omega nervously to see his reaction. 

“What do you mean I’m not going?” Rhys asked lowly.

“Pandora is dangerous sweetheart, we can’t risk your safety like that. It would be way better for you to just stay here.” Tim explained. 

“What are you going to be doing?” Rhys asked.

“Will and I are checking in on Lynchwood while Jack and Tim are inspection a possible new mining site.” Nisha replied.

“It’ll be like two weeks, tops.” Jack added. 

“All of you need to go?” Rhys asked suspiciously.

“Yeah kitten. Timmy’s spent more time planet side so he’ll be able to tell me if the bandits or wildlife will be a problem. Nisha’s still the sheriff and Will has an old friend living in Lynchwood that he hasn’t seen in a few years and want’s to visit.” Jack explained. Rhys sighed and nodded.

“Alright, its fine, but I expect to be pampered before you leave and when you get back.” Rhys said. He didn’t like it, but if they needed to go he couldn’t say no. He could understand them not wanting him to go as well. 

“I think we can manage that. Don’t worry, it’s only for two weeks.” Jack said. He slipped around his desk and gave his pouting omega a kiss.

“It better be.” Rhys muttered. 

Rhys didn’t go back to work after that. His alphas took him home and spend the rest of the day and night making sure that he felt loved and cherished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Rhys was working sadly in his office. He missed his alphas deeply, but he didn’t want to complain about it to them. They called him every day, usually after work when he was curled up in the pack room. The separation was hard, but still manageable. The good thing was that they were progressing on time. Nisha and Will had already joined up with Jack and Tim and the scouting for the mining site only needed a few more days before it would be approved. They might even get to come back a few days early. 

However, Helios didn’t stop turning just because Handsome Jack wasn’t there. R&D had made a breakthrough in one of the projects they were working on for Jack and it couldn’t wait another week for approval to move onto other tests. Jack had asked, pleaded more like, for Rhys to go down there and see what was up. He had sent Rhys a bunch of questions to ask and requested that Rhys record everything on his ECHOeye for Jack to look over. 

Rhys hated R&D and the creepy scientists that worked down there, but Jack had promised to get him a present if he went so down he went. He had no idea what exactly their experiment was, but it had something to do with skags. He recorded everything and asked every question that Jack had sent up to him. When he felt like he had gotten as much information as he was going to get he sent the video file to Jack’s ECHO and thanked the scientists for their time and patience. 

When he turned to leave a random scientist that had been standing close to him sprayed something directly into his face. He gasped, inhaling the mist, and started coughing harshly. His eye burned and immediately started watering, tears dripping down his face as he tried to wipe it out of his eyes. 

“What the hell?!” Rhys cried, still coughing and wiping his face off. 

“I’m so sorry! That was a total accident!” The scientist cried. 

“Sure it was.” Rhys said, unconvinced. Another scientist ushered him to an eyewash and helped him to rinse the water like substance from his face. 

Once he could see again he thanked the scientist who helped him and glared fiercely at the one who had sprayed him. The man didn’t look apologetic at all, and was watching him closely. Rhys huffed before turning on his heel and striding out of R&D. He was headed back to his office when he realized that the eye wash had over sprayed and soaked his shirt and blazer. Groaning he turned in another direction and headed home to change into fresh clothes. 

He had gotten into the private elevator when a strange feeling came over him. He panted slightly and his vision got a bit blurry. A low heat started to flood through his body and his legs were weak. He stumbled through the living room, heading down towards the pack room, and the feelings only increased. His legs could barely hold him and he collapsed onto the edge of the nest of pillows. His hands shook as he desperately stripped his clothes off to find release from the growing heat. It was becoming hard to focus and he found that he couldn’t undo the buttons on his shirt. He whined in despair, calling for his alphas before remembering that they weren’t there. 

Jack was intently watching the video Rhys sent him, the others lounging around the camp behind him, when Rhys called. 

“Heya pumpkin! Great job on the video, I’m looking through it now.” Jack commented. His attention was pulled away from the video when all he heard over the ECHO was harsh panting.

“Rhys?” Jack asked in concern, gaining the attention of the others. 

“A-alp-ha! Help!” Rhys cried brokenly.

“Baby?! What’s wrong? What happened?!” Jack asked. 

“I-I don’t…I can’t…” Rhys said, whining lowly in desperation.

“Rhys I’m switching to video chat ok? Hold your arm up so I can see you.” Jack instructed, tapping on his ECHO to initiate the video call. 

When the request was accepted all they could see was the ceiling of the pack room, which shuddered every now and then as Rhys moved. 

“Cupcake, lift your arm up. I need to see you.” Jack said. The camera jerked and shuddered for a few seconds before flopping back down to its previous position. 

“Can’t!” Rhys cried, whining in fear. 

“Shhh, calm down honey, it’s ok. Jack tap into the security cameras.” Nisha said. 

“Good idea.” Jack replied. 

He ended the video call and pulled up the cameras on his tablet. Rhys was lying on his back in the nest bed, still fully clothed. He was panting and sweating, his face flushed and his human eye was glassy. 

“Baby what happened?” Tim asked.

“T’s heat.” Rhys mumbled. 

“Heat?” Wilhelm asked in confusion.

“Pumpkin your heat isn’t for another two months. It can’t be your heat.” Jack told him. 

“Is! S’ hot and…and I need you! Alphas please!” Rhys wailed, tears starting to fall. 

“Jack, what’s his temperature?” Nisha asked, looking at the tablet in concern.

“Just a sec.” Jack said, hacking into Rhys’s systems as he was sure the omega wouldn’t be able to pull it up himself. “107 degrees! Jesus Christ!”

“What?!!” Tim exclaimed.

“Start packing everything up!” Nisha said, turning to rush off and pack the shuttle.

“Rhys! Listen to me baby, you are burning up.” Jack instructed.

“I know!” Rhys wailed.

“Yeah, but like dangerously. I know it’s hard but I need you to get to the bathroom.” Jack instructed, trying to stay calm. “Right now Rhys! This isn’t up for discussion!” Jack said, using the full force of his alpha voice when Rhys whined unhappily. Hopefully Rhys’s biological response to obey would help him get to the bathroom.

“That’s it baby. Good job, keep going.” Jack encouraged, watching as Rhys slowly forced himself upright.

Rhys was able to get himself to his feet, his body trembling weakly, and started taking stumbling steps. Jack kept encouraging him, using his alpha voice when Rhys’s legs started to wobble too much. However, it seemed that he only had the energy to make it out of his nest before his legs folded under him and sent him crashing to the ground. 

“Rhys! You okay baby?!” Jack asked in alarm. He quickly glanced over and saw that the shuttle was almost packed, just a few more minutes. Rhys just groaned and didn’t move. “Kitten you need to keep moving. You need to get to the bathroom, it’s important.” Jack pressed.

Rhys whimpered and tried to get back up, but his arms trembled violently before giving up and sending him back to the floor. It was abundantly clear that Rhys couldn’t make it to the bathroom on his own. Even his alpha voice couldn’t do much when Rhys physically couldn’t comply. Rhys just lay in a crumpled ball on the floor, shoulders heaving as he started to cry.

“No, no. Its ok pumpkin, don’t cry. It’s ok. Fuck, who can we trust on Helios?” Jack asked the others.

“Should we just call medical?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, we can, but there’s a good chance he could go feral. If he had someone he trusted there they could calm him down and keep him from attacking medical.” Jack replied.

“What about his beta friend?” Nisha asked.

“Nisha you’re a genius.” Jack stated. The shuttle was fully packed and they all hurried on board, Jack letting Wilhelm input the destination while he looked up Rhys’s old roommate on the ECHOnet.

“Hello?” Vaughn asked when he answered.

“Hey! You’re Rhysie’s old roommate right?” Jack asked.

“I’m not just going to tell you that, I don’t even know who you are! What do you want with Rhys?” Vaughn asked suspiciously.

“As much as I am loving this loyalty kiddo, it’s not really the time. This is Handsome Jack.” Jack replied. 

“What?” Vaughn asked, sounding shocked.

“Listen, I need you to get up to my penthouse pronto. Rhys is in some trouble and needs help. I’ve already updated the security to let you through. Rhys! Rhys, no baby. Don’t try to move ok? I’m sending your friend up to help you.” Jack said, watching Rhys attempt to get to his feet again. The last thing they needed was for Rhys to injure himself trying to obey Jack.

“What happened?!” Vaughn cried, shutting down his computer. The location of Jack’s penthouse popped up on his echo and he just ran, not even bothering to tell his manager where he was going. 

“I have no freaking idea. He just called me for help. He insists he’s having a heat, even though his heat isn’t due for two more months, but his temperature is 107 degrees. Medical is on the way, but I need you to keep him from going feral so they can look him over. We’re on the shuttle back to Helios now, but we won’t land for another four hours.” Jack replied. 

“107?!! Fuck, that’s bad.” Vaughn said, starting to pant as he ran faster.

“Yeah, no shit. Just get up there.” Jack said before ending the call. 

Medical was already there by the time Vaughn made it up to the penthouse. Rhys was wailing and lashing out weakly as the beta and omega medics tried to move him into the bathroom.

“Rhys! Calm down bro, everything’s ok.” Vaughn soothed, rushing over to help the medics.

“I’m guessing you’re the beta he’s familiar with?” one of the medics asked.

“Yeah, I’m Vaughn. What do you need me to do?” Vaughn asked.

“The scents of his alphas are helping soothe him, so we don’t want to take him down to medical unless we absolutely have to. We do need to get his temperature down though, so we need to get him into a cool bath. Seth is filling the tub, but he refuses to move. He’s too delirious to realize we’re trying to help him.” An omega female replied. 

“I got him.” Vaughn said. He pulled Rhys from where they were struggling to pull him up from the floor and hefted him into his arms bridal style. The sudden change stunned Rhys for a moment before he cried out and swiped at Vaughn.

“Shhhh Rhys. It’s alright, you know me.” Vaughn said, tilting his head down to rub his neck against Rhys’s face and get the omega to realize who he was. After a few seconds he went boneless in Vaughn’s arms, recognizing the scent as someone safe.   
“Is the bath ready?” Vaughn asked as he walked into the bathroom. 

“Almost!” the beta, Seth, replied. “Oh! You got him to calm down. That’s great, we were worried about him going feral.”

“He’s my best friend.” Vaughn replied. 

The tub was mostly filled so Vaughn decided to just put Rhys in now and let the water continue to fill around him. Rhys wailed and thrashed in the cool water, soaking both Vaughn and Seth, before his limited energy ran out and he slumped against the porcelain.

“There we go, that’s it. We gotta get this temperature down.” Vaughn soothed, pushing Rhys’s wet hair out of his face. He knelt up by Rhys’s face as the rest of the medical team came in and started working on Rhys.

“His alphas will be here in four hours.” Vaughn told the medical team.

“Okay, their scents will help, but if we don’t get his temperature down it will be too dangerous for them to knot him. It could push him into a fever induced coma to do anything that vigorous.” The female omega said. 

In the end, Rhys had to be omitted to the medical ward. The baths had worked originally, but after Rhys had been taken out of the water, his temperature started to slowly climb back up to dangerous levels. For some reason his body was just not able to regulate its own temperature. Vaughn made sure to update the pack with every new development and stayed with Rhys every step of the way. 

The alphas were furious when they finally landed on Helios, abandoning their things in the shuttle in favor of getting to medical as fast as possible. Jack demanded to know what was happening to their mate as the other’s crowded around Rhys. The doctors were just as puzzled as they were. Rhys had all the signs and symptoms of a chemically induced heat, but they couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t regulate his body temperature. Rhys spent the rest of his impromptu heat in a medically induced sleep surrounded by ice packs to keep his core temperature at normal levels. 

Jack scoured the security cameras from that day, watching every move Rhys made until he encountered the dick bag in R&D. Jack and Nisha had gone down there to confront him, leaving Tim and Wilhelm to protect Rhys. Turns out the man was working on a personal project to improve the current heat inducing drugs and decided to test it for the first time on Rhys. The man seemed less apologetic and more interested in the side effects of his first batch, so Jack broke both his knees and stomped on his face until his head was a mess of goo, blood and bones. 

When the drug had run its course and it was safe to wake Rhys up, his alphas crowded around his bed eagerly. They had been warned by the doctors that just because they were stopping the drugs inducing his coma that didn’t mean that Rhys would wake up right away, but it was still a disappointment. In fact, Rhys ended up continuing to sleep through the entire day and finally woke up when all of his alphas were asleep. 

Rhys made a soft, weak sound as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open in the semi-darkness. As he got his bearings his eyes flitted to each of his alphas. Jack was sitting in a chair with his head cushioned on the bed next to Rhys’s hip. Nisha was lounged back in her chair with her hat over her face, legs kicked up onto the edge of Rhys’s bed and one hand holding onto Rhys’s metal one. Tim was slumped over with his head on Wilhelm’s broad shoulder, who was snoring loudly sitting propped up with his head resting against the wall. 

“Ja-ck” Rhys whispered, the words sticking in his dry throat, as he tried to gently rest his free hand on the top of Jack’s head. Jack grunted when Rhys’s strength failed him and sent his hand flopping down into Jack’s head harder than he meant to.   
“What time is it?” Jack asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I dunno.” Rhys garbled out.

“Rhys!” Jack exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. Tim and Wilhelm startled awake at the loud noise.

“Shut up Jack! It’s too early.” Nisha groaned through her hat. Rhys smiled tiredly and squeezed her hand. She froze for a second and then flipped her hat back onto her head and dropped her feet to the floor. “You’re awake!” She said happily. Rhys nodded in response.

“How ya feeling?” Tim asked, coming to sit on the foot of Rhys’s bed.

“Thirsty.” Rhys replied, trying to gather enough spit to coat his dry throat. He didn’t have to wait very long though, because a few moments later Jack held up a cup to him, placing the straw between his lips so he could drink.

“Slowly.” Wilhelm cautioned as Rhys started to suck down the water as fast as he could. Rhys panted to get his breath back after he finished the glass.

“What happened?” Rhys asked. 

“What do you remember kiddo?” Jack asked, taking Rhys’s other hand. Rhys screwed up his face as he tried to think of the last thing he remembered. 

“I-I went down to R&D for you, and….and then that guy sprayed me in the face. I-I think I made it to the elevator.” Rhys said, looking up at them in utter confusion.

“You made it to the pack room before you were too weak to move. That guy was working on illegal heat inducing drugs and decided to test the prototype out on you.” Nisha explained.

“What happened?” Rhys asked.

“You almost slipped into a coma. Medical tried to keep you in the penthouse, but you couldn’t regulate you’re body temperature and they had to bring you here. You’ve spent the last week in an induced coma surrounded by cooling packs to keep you’re temperature from getting too high.” Jack replied.

“Fuck.” Rhys said tiredly.

“Yeah, but the doctors said you’re finally out of the danger zone and as long as you were coherent when you woke up we could take you home.” Tim said with a grin.

“Oh thank god! I do not want to spend god knows how long in this bed recovering from that asshole.” Rhys said in relief. His alphas chuckled and Wilhelm pressed the button to call the nurse. The sooner their omega was released back into their care, the better.


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes on a much needed vacation for their anniversary.

Time passed faster than Rhys expected and before he knew it they were coming up on their one year pack anniversary. He had requested something special, but also something he knew would worry his alphas. He hadn’t left Helios since he was hired six years ago. Sure, he had taken time off but interplanetary transport was just something that he couldn’t afford. He knew Pandora was dangerous, but Wam Bam Island was a tourist destination so I couldn’t be that bad. Besides, he would have four alphas to protect him if anything went wrong. 

He knew it was a long shot, after everything that had happened so far his alphas were a touch overprotective, but he decided to ask anyway. He made sure that they knew the decision was up to them, but he was pretty proud of his overselling of the idea. He had played up the omeganess a bit and told them he had never had a real vacation, which was true. It must have worked well enough though, because here they were packing for a weeklong vacation. Rhys couldn’t wait to lounge naked on the beach of their private villa.

“Jack! It’s a tourist destination. I don’t think you’ll need all those guns.” Rhys laughed, watching Jack place his seventh pistol into his luggage. He was all packed already, suitcase full of brand new summer clothes his alphas had gotten him for the trip, and was watching the others finish up. 

“You never know pumpkin. If you decide you want to wander too far inland there’s a high chance you’ll run into some Varkids. The less inhabited parts are crawling with them.” Jack replied. He was less than enthused to be taking his omega down to that shithole planet, but the happy look on Rhys’s face more than made up for it. Besides, as far as danger levels went Wam Bam Island was child’s play. 

“Well hurry up Jack, we have to leave for the shuttle in ten minutes.” Nisha said, zipping her luggage closed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just about done.” Jack said as he headed to the bathroom to grab the last of his hygiene products. Rhys yelped and then laughed happily as Tim tackled him backwards onto the bed.

“Excited?” Tim asked, grinning down at his mate.

“I can’t wait!” Rhys beamed, leaning up to give him a kiss. Wilhelm chuckled pulled Rhys out of Tim’s embrace and set him on his feet.

“Time to go. We’ll miss our shuttle.” Wilhelm said. 

Rhys turned and saw that Jack had finished packing while he was distracted with Tim. He went to grab his bag but Wilhelm shouldered it and nudged him towards the door. Rhys practically squeaked in excitement and bounded over to where Jack and Nisha were waiting. Jack chuckled and kissed his temple by his port.

The shuttle took longer than Rhys had expected, but that could have just been his excitement too. They landed in Concordia and then Jack fast traveled them to Wam Bam Island. Rhys gasped when they walked out of the little shack that housed the fast travel station, it was gorgeous. There was teal water and white sand for as far as the eye could see. Colorful villas and buildings lined the mountains side and were dotted all over the beach. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze and it was gloriously sunny. His alphas chuckled and Tim slung an arm over his shoulders as they walked so they wouldn’t accidentally leave him behind. The sound of birds had him craning his head left and right to see if he could find them. 

Jack had just outright bought their villa, so there wasn’t anyone they needed to check in with. It was on the far side of the small island, within walking distance of the main hub but still secluded enough to be private. When they got to their villa Rhys didn’t even explore it. He immediately changed into his swim trunks and went running out the front door to the beach. 

“Rhys wait! You need sunscreen!” Jack called, laughing heartily at his omega. 

“I’ll get him.” Tim said with a wide grin as he changed into his swim trunks and headed out after Rhys.

Nisha changed as well, but wrapped a sarong around her waist. She, Jack and Wilhelm stepped out onto the covered deck just in time to watch Tim pick Rhys up and dump him into the ocean. They heard Rhys shout “Hey!” before he took Tim’s legs out and sent him into the water as well. Jack was crying with laughter as he watched Rhys and Tim wrestle in the surf.

“This was a good idea.” Wilhelm said, a smile gracing his face. Looking at Rhys’s laughing face, Jack couldn’t help but agree. 

Eventually Tim and Rhys tired each other out and dragged themselves up onto the beach. They giggled as they lay on their back, the waves lapping up their legs. Jack grabbed the sunscreen and headed down to them. 

“Come on you two, if we don’t get sunscreen on your pasty asses now your gonna fry.” Jack said. He gently pulled Rhys to his feet and slathered him in sunscreen before tossing the bottle at Tim.

“Awww, you’re not gonna do it for me?” Tim teased. 

“Hell no!” Jack replied. Nisha called them from the deck to tell them that lunch had arrived and Tim and Rhys grinned at each other behind Jack’s back. Simultaneously they bent down and grabbed Jack by his thighs. 

“What are you-No! No! No! No! Don’t you dare!” Jack squawked as they picked him up. He flailed, trying to get free, as they rushed forward and dumped Jack on his back into the water. They high fived and then Rhys shoved Tim down on his ass and raced for the safety of Nisha and Wilhelm before Jack could get up.

“You traitor!” Tim cried as Jack stood up from the water and wrestled Tim back to the ground. Nisha was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and was using Wilhelm’s arm to keep her upright. Rhys grinned, panting as he finally made it onto the deck.

“Food?” He asked nonchalantly. Wilhelm let out a booming laugh and pulled Rhys up into a kiss.

“It’s good to see you so happy.” He said with an indulgent smile. 

“You little heathen.” Jack growled as he stalked up to them, the laughter in Jack’s eyes told Rhys that he really wasn’t mad. Rhys just laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Jack tugged him close and Rhys moaned as Jack deepened the kiss.

“Hmmm, whatever will we do with this private beach all to ourselves?” Rhys asked, licking his bottom lip and giving Jack a heated look. 

“You’re gonna be the death of us kitten.” Jack groaned. 

“Food first loverboys. Then we can play.” Nisha cut in, pulling Rhys away before Jack decided to just skip lunch. 

She and Wilhelm took him inside while Tim helped Jack out of his wet clothes, hanging them over the side of the deck railings to dry. Lunch was quick, but delicious, and afterwards Jack went upstairs to change while Tim and Nisha cleaned up. Rhys lounged in the porch swing outside, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze. He smiled when he sensed someone leaning over him and opened his eyes to see Wilhelm. 

Wilhelm leaned down to kiss Rhys. When the angle started to get too uncomfortable he picked Rhys up and deposited him on his back in the soft sand. Rhys moaned and wrapped his arms around Wilhelm’s thick neck. Wilhelm took a thigh in each hand and spread Rhys’s legs, grinding their erections together. Rhys moaned, throwing his head back in the sand, and Wilhelm licked a stripe up Rhys’s neck to his jaw.

“Starting without us I see.” Nisha’s said. She, Tim and Jack were watching them from the deck. Wilhelm chuckled and lightly bit down on Rhys’s jaw. Rhys gasped and his hands scrabbled at the back of Wilhelm’s shirt. 

“You shoulda changed. I’m too impatient to undress you.” Rhys complained. Wilhelm chuckled and pulled back to strip his clothes off. 

The others swooped in and Tim pulled Rhys’s shorts down and off. He and Jack settled between Rhys’s spread legs and started laying open mouthed kisses up and down his cock. Rhys gaped down at them, eyes going wide at the sight of the two identical men. He reached down towards them but Nisha grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the sand on either side of his head. Wilhelm had finished stripping but sat off to the side to enjoy the show. It was extremely rare for the alphas to engage sexually with each other and Rhys wanted to savor every second. He whined and moaned, pinned in place and on display for his alphas. 

“Jack! Tim! Please!” Rhys moaned. He jumped slightly when a slick finger entered him. It was quickly joined by another and Rhys cried out because Jack and Tim were fingering him together and it was fucking fantastic. The thought of his alphas working together to bring him pleasure brought him to the cusp faster than anything else did. 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Rhys warned. Jack absolutely hated to get cum on his face or in his hair so Rhys always made sure to warn him. Jack pulled back and reached out with his free hand to grab the back of Tim’s head and hold him in place. He rubbed Rhys’s prostate hard and watched as their omega came hard all over Tim’s face. 

Tim sent Jack an annoyed glare with one eye, the other one closed tight to make sure Rhys’s cum didn’t get into it where it was painted across his eyelid. 

“Don’t be grumpy Timmy. I got you.” Jack said before leaning over a licking the cum off of Tim’s closed eye. 

“Holy fuck.” Rhys said breathlessly as he watched Jack lick his cum from Tim’s face. 

“Damn boys, that was quite a show.” Nisha said, grinding her hips down onto her fingers. Jack grinned and sent her a wink.

“Hey! That’s my job.” Rhys whined, pouting as he pulled her hand away and replaced it with his own. 

“Awwww. I’m sorry hun, you were distracted.” Nisha said, her breath hitching as Rhys found her clit. 

Wilhelm used his shirt to wipe the rest of the cum off Tim’s face and then leaned down to lick and nibble at Rhys’s nipples. Jack added another finger and Rhys wailed as he scissored them.

“Rhysie, Timmy and I wanna try something if you’re up for it.” Jack asked.

“Wh-what’s that?” Rhys asked.

“We both want to fuck you.” Tim said.

“At the same time.” Jack added with a grin. Rhys’s eyes widened and he gaped at them. Double penetration wasn’t something he had ever really thought about, but now that his alphas were requesting it he’s never wanted anything more in his life. He nodded frantically, whining with need. 

“Alright kitten. Nish, Will you guys take him first, just in case he’s too tired afterwards.” Jack said. He and Tim thrust their fingers one more time before pulling out and backing off so Wilhelm and Nisha could ravish him. Nisha slipped between Rhys’s spread legs and Wilhelm took her spot at his head. 

“Hi.” Rhys said to Nisha with a grin.

“Hey there.” Nisha replied, chuckling. 

Rhys went to retort but gasped, eyes rolling back as Nisha thrust her strap-on into him. Wilhelm chuckled and took advantage of Rhys’s open mouth to gently slide his cock in. Rhys moaned and opened his mouth wider to ease the way for Wilhelm. He grabbed onto Wilhelm’s forearm with one hand and Nisha’s thigh with the other. 

He heard a soft click as Jack took a picture with his ECHO. Rhys had finally gotten Jack to show him his photo collection one night and the two had fucked as they clicked through all the raunchy pictures. He whined as Nisha slowly slid into his prostate, his legs twitching in pleasure. She grinned at Wilhelm and started thrusting faster, skimming past his prostate with each thrust. Rhys wailed around Wilhelm’s cock, which was now buried to the hilt, and bucked into her. 

Wilhelm just let his cock sit there, letting Rhys’s tongue and his movements from Nisha’s thrusts stimulate him. He reached down with both hands and started playing with Rhys’s nipples, rubbing and pinching the small nubs until they were pink and tender. Rhys let out garbled cries and moans as his alphas completely overwhelmed him. Nisha started thrusting harder as the soft cilia like nubs on her end of the strap on rubbed against her clit. 

“Do you mind?” Wilhelm asked, gesturing to Rhys’s cock. He could tell she was getting close, but didn’t know if she would be comfortable with his head being that close to her. 

“Go ahead.” She said breathlessly, but with a small smile. 

Rhys made a questioning noise as Wilhelm gently moved. Without pulling his cock out of Rhys’s mouth he positioned himself on his hands and knees over their omega. Rhys cried out as Wilhelm bent his head down and pulled Rhys’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Rhys could distantly hear Jack taking more pictures but was too distracted to focus properly. He moved his hands to Wilhelm’s thighs and dug his nails in as his body trembled under the onslaught. 

Rhys came first, coating Wilhelm’s mouth and clenching down on the strap on. The sudden pressure made the strap on slide firmly against Nisha and tipped her over the edge as well. Wilhelm pulled off of Rhys’s cock and thrust twice before coming down his throat. Rhys lay dazed and content as Wilhelm gently eased out of his mouth and Nisha pulled out. He grinned as they both kissed him on the cheek before moving off to the side so Tim and Jack could take over. 

“Doin ok baby?” Jack asked, sitting next to Rhys and pulling him up to sit in his lap. 

“Yeah.” Rhys replied a little tiredly.

“Still up for this?” Tim asked, giving Rhys a chance to back out. 

“Hell yeah. Don’t you two wimp out on me now!” Rhys said, reaching forward to pull Tim into a kiss. 

“Alright, alright, we’ve got you kiddo.” Jack said. 

Rhys moaned into the kiss as Jack lifted him up and sank him down onto his cock. Tim reached one hand down to feel along the rim where Jack was fully seated. He pulled his hand away and then it came back dripping with lube. Rhys made a small noise as Tim worked a finger in beside Jack. 

“Shhh, we got you baby.” Jack cooed. He lightly gyrated his hips, grinding the head of his cock into Rhys’s prostate to distract him. 

Between the two of them they soothed away his discomfort and whines as Tim added more fingers, being extra gently in stretching the muscle wrapped around Jack’s already girthy cock. Rhys was moaning again by the time Tim deemed him properly stretched. 

“Alright hun, you ready?” Tim asked. Rhys nodded eagerly and reached for Tim. 

Tim slotted his knees against Jack’s and liberally coated his cock. Jack pulled Rhys to rest against his chest and then slid his hands up to Rhys’s inner knee and kept his legs spread for Tim. Tim gave Rhys a kiss before shuffling closer and pressing the head of his cock against their omega’s entrance. He started pushing in and Rhys grunted, eyes screwed tightly closed, as he very slowly slid in all the way. Rhys panted and clenched around their cocks. It felt incredible and Rhys’s legs trembled as they just sat there to let him adjust, filling him completely. 

“Doin okay pumpkin.” Jack asked, kissing his temple. Rhys just gasped and nodded, he didn’t trust his mouth to spew out anything resembling actual words right now.

Jack relinquished one leg to Tim so he could reach up and pull Rhys into a kiss. They couldn’t really thrust, Rhys was way too tight for that, so they just sort of rolled their hips up into him. Jack and Tim groaned at the tight heat and the friction of their cocks sliding together. Jack huffed out a laugh as he heard Nisha snapping pictures for Jack’s collection. Rhys mewled and whined, completely overwhelmed, as they ground up into him.

After a few minutes Rhys had loosened up even more and made enough room for them to start thrusting. They couldn’t quite thrust individually, so they worked together to lift Rhys and drop him down onto their cocks. Rhys screamed the first time they did it, nails digging into Tim’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Eventually they worked out a smooth pace that drove all three of them crazy. Tim pushed his face into Rhys’s collarbone while Jack did the same to his opposite shoulder. 

It was too good, too fantastic, and it pushed them to orgasm faster than anybody was ready for. Rhys came first, screaming as his body seized up and splattered his and Tim’s chest. Tim and Jack stood no chance against Rhys’s clenching muscles and they both cried out as they came hard inside of him. 

Their bodies heaved as they fought to catch their breaths in the afterglow. Eventually Tim pulled back and had to react quick as Rhys’s limp body flopped forwards after him. 

“Rhys?!” Jack called in concern.

“It’s alright. He’s just passed out.” Tim said, smoothing Rhys’s sweaty hair from his face. 

“Poor thing, he’s all tuckered out.” Jack said with a teasing smile.

“Well we did ride him pretty hard today.” Nisha chimed in. “He deserves a nap.” 

“At this point we all do.” Tim laughed. 

Wilhelm came over and gently lifted Rhys up and off of Jack and Tim. He took their omega inside to clean him off and then left him to sleep in the hammock on the porch. It was still early in the day, they would all go swimming once he woke back up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rhys was loving his vacation and was sort of sad to realize that they only had two more days here before they had to go back home to Helios. He groaned softly as he stretched, careful not to hit any of the sleeping alphas around him. It was after noon, but they had been up late the previous night. Rhys was going to go lounge in what was no his favorite hammock, never mind that it was the only hammock, when he remembered that he needed to stop by the gift shop to pick up something for Vaughn. 

“Jack. Jack!” Rhys whispered, lightly shaking his alpha.

“Mmmmm…Whazzit?” Jack grumbled.

“I’m gonna run to the gift shop we went to a few days ago to get that snowglobe for Vaughn.” Rhys said.

“K. Hold on, I’ll come with you.” Jack said, fumbling for the edge of the blanket.

“No, no, it’s ok. Stay here and get some sleep. It won’t take me very long.” Rhys said.

“Mmmk. Jus don’t go out of town n’ take your ECHO.” Jack replied. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Rhys said, giving Jack a kiss. 

He grabbed his card, not wanting to take his whole wallet, and his ECHO before quietly leaving. He sighed happily as he walked down the boardwalks towards the small shopping area. He was passing the walkway that led up to the wild area behind the resort, where they did adventure tours or something, and paused when he saw a strange man standing there who looked lost.

“Excuse me! Are you alright?” Rhys asked, calling to the man but not walking closer. The man whirled around and stared back at Rhys. He started walking towards Rhys and as he got closer Rhys could see that he was one of the native people that inhabited the wild areas of the island. 

“Uh oh.” Rhys said, backing away. 

When the native saw him moving back he immediately ran over and seized Rhys’s wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. He started shouting in a language Rhys didn’t know and poking him in the back with his spear. To escape the point he took a few steps forward and then man started guiding him into the wilderness. This could not be good. 

Jack groaned as a loud insistent beeping woke him up. He flailed his hand out towards the bedside table to turn of the alarm, but hit nothing.   
“What is that?” Nisha asked groggily.

Jack pried his eyes open and saw that it was his ECHO sitting on a table across the room. He got up and shuffled over to turn it off but swore when he saw that the alarm was for.

“Everyone get up! Rhys sent out a distress signal!” Jack shouted.

Rhys could barely suppress his laughter at the sight of his four alphas, who had just thrown on their swimsuits as they were the first pieces of clothing they could find, burst into the camp. He watched from his bamboo cage as they eliminated all of the people in the camp. He didn’t feel too bad though as he was pretty sure that the huge pot bubbling away in the center of the camp was meant to cook him in. 

“My heroes!” Rhys teased, but the relief was clear in his eyes. 

“You okay Rhysie? I told you not to leave town!” Jack scolded. 

“I didn’t! This guy was in town and kidnapped me with a spear!” Rhys replied, scrambling out of the small cage. 

“Look out!” Nisha cried when she saw the skag pup scurrying out behind him. 

“No!” Rhys cried, grabbing her hand and making her fire her gun in another direction. 

“Don’t shoot him! He’s my friend!” Rhys said, quickly picking the pup up so they wouldn’t try to shoot it again. 

“It’s a skag.” Wilhelm pointed out unhelpfully.

“He protected me. They already had him in the cage when they put me in there. He was scared at first, but when he saw I wasn’t going to hurt him he just climbed into my lap. They tried to pull me out of the cage a few times and he bit some of their fingers off.” Rhys explained.

“Well that’s cute. Now put it down and let’s get the hell out of here.” Jack said.

“No! I can’t just abandon him, he’s a baby!” Rhys protested.

“Well what the hell are you gonna do with him, find some random skags to dump him with? Oh no. No, no no! Rhys you are not keeping this thing!” Jack protested when he saw Rhys’s pleading face. 

“But Jack-“ Rhys said. 

“No way! Those things are frikkin nasty! You know they eat and shit out of the same hole right?” Jack complained.

“Well what am I supposed to do with him? I can’t take him to adult skags, I’d get ripped to pieces before I could put him down! Please? I promise to take care of him! He can be my little bodyguard.” Rhys protested

“Guys, back me up here.” Jack said, turning to the other alphas.

“He does seem attached to Rhys, and he hasn’t tried to outright attack us.” Tim said. 

“If he wants it, why not? He’s been talking about wanting a pet anyway.” Wilhelm said with a shrug.

“Anything that annoys you is alright with me.” Nisha teased.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Rhys, who was giving him the most hopeful pleading look he had ever seen. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine! Fine, but the first time it pukes on the bed it’s getting airlocked.” Jack warned. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! He won’t! I’ll make sure to train him, I promise!” Rhys said happily. He set the skag down and rushed to hug Jack. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Now come on, let’s get back to the villa.” Jack grumbled, throwing an arm over Rhys’s shoulder and leading him away. He had a small hope that the skag wouldn’t follow but it yipped and then trotted over to walk on Rhys’s other side. 

“So, what are you gonna name him?” Tim asked as they walked. 

“His name is Apex.” Rhys replied.


	11. Happy Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a mysterious sickness, oh no...whatever could it be?

Rhys absolutely adored Apex and the feeling was obviously mutual. Jack had finally conceded and allowed Rhys to take the skag to work with him after the thing had whined and cried at the elevator doors until it threw up in distress. After the first two times the maids refused to clean up the vile smelling mess again. The following week Jack decided that it was a good idea when Apex bit the arm off of an alpha who had tried to get too close to Rhys. 

It followed Rhys everywhere, constantly at the omega’s heels, and it became a common sight for it to be napping in his lap while Rhys worked. The other alphas had warmed up to it enough to give it a few pets here and there, but Jack called it when it climbed into Rhys’s lap while Rhys was sitting in Jack’s lap. He had shoved the thing onto the floor and Rhys had been pissed enough to ignore him for the rest of the night and part of the morning until Jack had apologized. Eventually though, after seeing how protective the little skag was of his omega, even Jack warmed up to it. 

One night they were lounging in the living room, Rhys laying with his legs across Tim and Wilhelm’s laps, and Apex jumped up to cuddle with Rhys but he wouldn’t settle. He kept sniffing at Rhys’s stomach and yipping. 

“The hell is it doing now?” Jack asked irritatedly.

“I don’t know. Apex, shh, quiet down now.” Rhys said, petting Apex’s scaly head. The skag whined before turning in a circle and laying down. 

Rhys would have just written it off as a one-time thing, but Apex was growing exceedingly protective of Rhys and aggressive towards others. He still adored Beth and was fine with omegas, but he refused to leave Rhys’s side if there was a beta in the room and he was outwardly aggressive towards any Alpha that got within five feet of Rhys. Rhys had to leave him with Wilhelm or Nisha on days he knew he had to have meetings with any alphas. 

Rhys thought he had Apex’s behavior figured out when he started throwing up. It was strange, most days when he woke up he was hit with this awful nausea that sent him running to the bathroom. It woke him up earlier than his alphas so they didn’t really notice. He figured it was fine and was some sort of stomach bug because it after he threw up, he felt fine for the rest of the day. 

When he started his second week of morning nausea he started to get worried. One particular morning had hit him hard and he felt like he had puked all his organs out. He was laying, weak and shivering, on the bathroom floor when suddenly warm hands cupped his cheek and slid over his forehead.

“Rhys? What happened baby, are you ok?” Tim asked in alarm. He had just come into the bathroom to pee. Rhys just groaned weakly in response. Tim quickly pulled Rhys up from the floor, carrying him to the bedroom and putting him on the bed.

“Wake up!” Tim yelled, reaching out to shake Jack, the heaviest sleeper of the four of them.

“What the hell Timmy, it’s not time to get up yet.”

“Something’s wrong with Rhys.”

The three alphas shot awake at that, all clamoring around where Tim had sat Rhys.

“M’ fine. It’ll pass in a few minutes.”

“Has this happened before?” Tim asked in alarm, tilting Rhys’s head back to get a clearer look at his face.

“What happened?” Nisha asked. 

“I have no idea. He was lying on the bathroom floor and there was puke in the toilet. You sick baby? You don’t have a fever.”

“I don’t think I’m sick. I only feel nauseous and throw up in the mornings. I’m fine afterwards though. Can somebody get me some water please?” Rhys asked. Wilhelm slid out of the nest and went to the bathroom to get a glass.

“How long has this been happening pumpkin?” Jack asked.

“About two weeks. I thought it was just a stomach bug, but now I’m not so sure.” 

“Do you have any other symptoms? Anything else strange that you noticed? If you’re sick it might just be the beginning.” Nisha asked.

“Not that I can think of. I have been craving ice cream more than usual, but I think I’ve put on some weight so I’ve been resisting. Thanks Will.” Rhys said, accepting the glass Wilhelm handed him. 

“Wait a minute.” Jack said, looking at the others with wide eyes. “You’re throwing up in the mornings, having cravings, put on a few pounds.”

“It would explain why Apex has been so protective.” Nisha added. 

“Tim! Get your ass down to the store and get a test!”

“What’s going on?” Rhys asked, alarmed as he watched Tim run out the door.

“Ever think you might be pregnant pumpkin?” 

Rhys gasped and looked at Jack in alarm. Pregnancy wasn’t even remotely close to what he thought was going on with him. They had never talked about pups, but the looks on his alpha’s faces wasn’t disdain, it was excitement. 

“You, you really think I could be?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Wilhelm said, kissing Rhys’s temple. 

The wait for Tim to come back with the pregnancy test was torture. His alphas kept making Rhys drink water so that he would have to pee by the time Tim got back and they wouldn’t have to wait longer. Rhys was practically dancing by the time Tim came back. He was explaining that he got a few different ones but Rhys just grabbed a random one out of his hand and rushed to the bathroom. 

“I’m done.” Rhys called to the others. He was washing his hands and staring at the test intently. 

“The box said it could take a few minutes.” Tim said.

They all gathered around the counter, staring at the tester as they waited for a response. Rhys happened to grab the top of the line tester, there was no deciphering lines with this one. It would clearly say whether it was positive or negative. When the words finally appeared Rhys gasped and there was silence for a second before Tim whooped in joy as the word POSITIVE blared back at them. 

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Nisha said in shock.

“Hell yeah we are!” Jack said, hugging Rhys tightly. Wilhelm chuckled and kissed Rhys deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had done extensive research, pouring over the files of ever doctor on Helios, before he found the perfect midwife. Rhys grinned sheepishly when all five of them went to his first appointment and she stared in shock. However it only took a few seconds before she got over it and started attending to Rhys. She did a blood test, proving without a doubt that he was pregnant, before providing them all with information on pregnancy as well as booking their next appointment. 

Rhys was very slender, so she was worried about the baby eating up all the nutrients he needed to keep them both healthy. She wanted to keep a close eye on him and instructed the alphas to bring him in immediately if he was feeling weak, shaky, had trouble focusing or was excessively tired. She was sure that he would need to go on supplements as the pregnancy progressed, but he was fine for right now. 

Rhys was on could nine as they walked back to the penthouse. His relationship with the pack was still somewhat new, and they hadn’t had a discussion about kids yet, but he could feel that everyone was excited about it. He even wheedled them into stopping at his favorite ice cream parlor on the way home to celebrate. Then his alphas took him out to a fancy dinner before taking him home and fucking him into the mattress. He was a pliant pile of purring and deliriously happy omega by the time they fell into the pack bed next to him.

Rhys hummed and stretched as he woke up, groaning at the lingering soreness from the previous night. He grinned happily as he looked down at his still flat belly. He was sure that once it happened he would be complaining about how fat he was and how his feet and back hurt, but right now he couldn’t wait until he started showing. He startled as Jack suddenly nuzzled his nose into Rhys’s neck.

“It’s a little surreal huh, thinking that in just nine short months we’ll have a little me running around.”

“What makes you think it’s yours? It could be Tim or Wilhelm’s too you know?” Rhys said with a smile. They hadn’t been actively trying for kids, so there’s no way it could be Nisha’s. It took some clever fingering for female alphas to impregnate make omegas, and it didn’t always work the first or even the second time. 

“Nah, it’s definitely mine kiddo, doesn’t matter who the biological dad is.”

Rhys smiled and angled his face up for a kiss. Jack smiled and obliged, kissing his mate sweetly. 

“No nausea this morning?”

“I-I guess not.” Rhys said in surprise, realizing that he felt just fine. 

“Good. Come on pumpkin, I think we’re up early enough to make a breakfast that isn’t bagels.”

Rhys laughed softly, not wanting to wake his other sleeping alphas, and climbed out of bed with Jack. 

Beth and the rest of his department were over the moon when the pack officially announced that Rhys was pregnant. They had thrown him a small congratulations party and had even given him a few gifts to help him through his pregnancy. Rhys was touched that his department loved him this much, it was proof that he really was good at his job.

Apex had put his protective instincts into overdrive because there were more people than ever trying to approach him. Rhys never when anywhere on his own anymore, having either Vaughn or his alphas escort him. The first time he had ventured into the hub with just Apex to get some coffee had been disastrous. Everyone was clamoring to see him and some people had even tried to touch his stomach. He wasn’t even showing yet! There had been so many people trying to see him that when he tried to back away he tripped and hit his head on one of the café’s tables. The security guards had quickly swooped in to keep everyone back and Apex had seriously maimed six people before his alphas rushed into the hub. They quickly got Rhys out of there and took him to the medical unit to be check out. Later that day Jack made a station wide announcement stating that if they ever tried that shit again they would have a very unpleasant end. He had already airlocked the few people who had tried to touch Rhys’s stomach.  
After that, people seemed to come back to their senses. Rhys knew that people followed their relationship and supported them, but he had no idea that they would be that crazy about his pregnancy. Even after Jack’s announcement, he was still wary of going out in public alone. His daily walk to work was fine, because he usually arrived at work before the morning rush, and one of his alphas was always there to walk him home after work. He just didn’t go to the hub anymore. He couldn’t bare if anything happened to his pup just because he wanted to go get lunch or a coffee. 

Weeks passed and before Rhys knew it he was already two months pregnant. The morning sickness had tapered off to nothing and he had started having the first of his cravings, nobody was really surprised that it was ice cream. One Saturday morning he awoke to find that his alphas were already up and about, making breakfast if his nose was correct. He smiled and stretched before reaching down and rubbing his belly.  
“Good morning baby.” 

Rhys froze as he caressed his stomach. He looked down in shock to see a small swell, just barely noticeable. He couldn’t believe it, he was starting to show! Rhys jumped up from the pack bed and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen, uncaring that he was still only dressed in his boxers.

“Woah there kitten, where’s the fire.” Jack teased as the omega bounded into the room with a large grin on his face.

“Look, look!! I’m showing! I’m finally showing!”

The alphas all stopped what they were doing and turned to inspect their omega. He turned to the side and proudly showed off the tiny bump that had appeared overnight. 

“You sure that’s not just all the ice cream you’ve been eating lately?” Jack teased.

“It’s not ice cream! It’s our baby you ass!” 

Rhys pouted and they laughed. Wilhelm pulled him away and up into his lap before fixing the omega a plate of the breakfast Nisha and Tim had just finished making.

“You look great. I can’t wait until you get bigger!” Tim said gleefully.

“Don’t tell him that!” Nisha scolded, smacking Tim upside the head. 

Rhys burst out laughing, shaking his head at his dorky alphas.

Time seemed to pass more quickly after that. Once Rhys started showing his bump steadily grew larger and larger. His alphas were careful not to mention the word fat, but their precautions were unnecessary. When Rhys looked down at his large stomach, he didn’t think he was fat. The only thing he could think of was his baby and how he couldn’t wait to meet her.

They decided not to wait to see what the gender of their kid was. When Rhys’s doctor confirmed that it was a girl he shed a few happy tears. His alphas, though they fiercely deny it, had all gone a bit misty eyed at the thought of a daughter.   
His cravings had hit him full force and while he felt bad about sending his alphas out at random times to gather strange ingredients, he knew they would do whatever he wanted to keep him happy. He had ended up having to take vitamins to ensure that their baby girl wasn’t sucking him dry of all the nutrients he needed to make sure she grew healthily, but he was progressing in his pregnancy beautifully and the doctor said there was nothing to worry about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys groaned, stretching in his chair as his back started to ache. Wilhelm had surprised him and replaced his old office chair with one that had a massager in the back. At six months along his belly was way bigger and it put more of a strain on his back, legs and feet so he was appreciative of anything that helped with that. He settled back in his chair, turning on the massager and pulling a report up so he could look it over. Apex was snoozing in a little bed next to Rhys’s desk and Rhys had already snapped a few pictures of the adorable skag. Suddenly Apex perked up and looked at the door, growling lightly, but when Nisha walked in he settled back down.

“Hey there, ya hungry?” Nisha asked, walking in with a takeout bag from a taco shop from the hub.

“Starving.” 

Rhys quickly swiped the paperwork on his desk into a neat pile to make room for the food. Nisha pulled a chair up close to his desk and started laying their food out on the desktop. 

“Oh my gawd, this is amazing.” Rhys crowed through a mouthful of food, making Nisha laugh. 

“So, have you given any more thought to what you’re gonna name it?”

“Not yet. Nobody can agree and they’re always arguing about it.” 

“Hun, I told you that their name choices don’t matter. You’re her mama, name her whatever you want.”

“I know.” Rhys sighed. “Honestly, I have no idea about baby names. I thought it would be a good idea to let her biological dad name her, but that started another argument about who the dad is.”

“Stupid boys.” Nisha growled, not liking that her packmates were adding to their omega’s stress.

“Can you talk to them? I just…I can’t stand all this arguing. Everyone insists that they don’t care who the biological dad is, but then they argue over the names!” 

“Of course. I’ll set them straight. You just relax and don’t work too hard. The doctor is already worried about you walking too much as it is. Trust me, you really don’t want to have to be put on bed rest when you still have three months to go.” Nisha warned.

“I know. I promise, I am taking it easy. I’ve been using Beth to call people to my office or send messages. I go on small walks because I get restless, but it’s usually just around my office. I’m just a bit stressed with everything at the moment.”

“How about this. When you get home you have a nice relaxing bath, then Timmy can give you one of his massages while we cook dinner and then we can watch a movie. I’ll even send Jack out to get a pint of your ice cream.”

“Oh my god, that sound amazing.” Rhys said, a happy smile on his face. 

Nisha came back at the end of the day to escort Rhys home and he mentally braced himself for the arguing when the elevator opened, but it was quiet. Nisha smiled at him and guided him to the couch. Jack and Tim came up from behind and kissed both of his temples.

“Welcome home kitten.” Jack said. 

“Come on baby, I’ve got you’re bath waiting for you.” 

Rhys looked up in surprise as Tim guided him up and off the couch. Tim smiled as they went into the bathroom suite off the pack room. The large tub was filled with water and Tim had used one of the luxury bath bombs Rhys liked because the water was purple. White rose petals were floating around the top and there were candles lit around the rim of the tub, leaving a large gap so he could get in and out of the tub. 

Tim laughed as Rhys hurridly removed his clothes so he could get in the tub. He helped his omega step over the edge so he wouldn’t slip and grinned when Rhys moaned as he settled into the water. 

“I’m sorry we’ve stressed you out so much baby. We’re just excited for the baby, you know she’s ours. No matter who the biological father is.”

“I know. I know you guys don’t mean it, I just feel like everything is piling up on top of me right now.”

“I know baby. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of everything. Maybe you should take some time off?”

“I can’t. Those security updates are due by the end of the week. I can’t risk everyone’s safety because I’m feeling stressed.” 

Tim quickly undressed and slipped into the bath behind Rhys, cuddling his pregnant omega. 

“Okay, we won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. I know you’ve been taking it easy at work and taking your vitamins. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Do you…do you think the doctor will put me on bed rest?” Rhys asked nervously, biting his lip.

“She might, we won’t really know until you get further along. For now, you’re doing everything you need to do. As long as you don’t start getting dizzy spells again or start getting weak I think you’ll be fine love.” 

Rhys sighed in relief and relaxed back against Tim. He had been really worried that she would put him on bed rest. He had way too much to do and take care of to be confined to a bed for months. 

“Just worry about one thing at a time hun. You are doing fantastically at your job and you’re just gorgeous all swollen with our baby.”

Rhys turned his head and smiled sweetly up at Tim before leaning up and giving him a kiss, moaning when Tim deepened it.

“Want some release baby?”

Rhys groaned and nodded, pressing his ass back into Tim’s groin,

“Do you want me to finger you, or do you want a knot?” Tim asked.

“Knot! Please, please knot me.”

Tim nodded and kissed Rhys again. His hands slid over Rhys’s slippery body, caressing every inch of skin he could reach. Rhys gasped when Tim swiped his thumbs over Rhys’s sensitive nipples. Tim played with Rhys for a while, stroking his cock and playing with his nipples, until Rhys was squirming and whining with need. 

“Pleeeeease!” Rhys cried, bucking his hips up into Tim’s hand.

The hand playing with his nipples slid down Rhys’s body to his entrance. Rhys moaned when first one finger and then two slid deep into him. Tim curled his fingers up to press against Rhys’s prostate. Soon Rhys was crying out, hips bucking uncontrollably as Tim rubbed firmly against his prostate while stroking his cock. 

“Uh-ah! Tiiiiiiiim!” Rhys cried. 

“Gonna cum for me baby?” Rhys nodded frantically, torn between pushing back into Tim’s fingers and rocking into his fist. “Go ahead, I want you all nice and relaxed for my knot.”

The water sloshed over the side of the tub as Rhys’s body jerked, his hand gripping the edge of the tub tightly, as he came hard. Tim kept his fingers pressed firmly against Rhys’s prostate, elongating the orgasm. 

“There’s my good boy.” Tim praised as Rhys slumped bonelessly against him once it passed. Rhys whined and nuzzled Tim’s neck, hips jerking every now and then as his muscles relaxed.

Tim added another finger, taking his time in stretching Rhys to let the omega’s oversensitivity calm back down. After a few minutes Rhys was panting and rocking his hips back onto Tim’s fingers. Tim pulled his fingers out and lifted Rhys up over his cock before slowly lowering him all the way down. Rhys moaned, arching his back as he was filled completely.

Tim paused for a moment, letting Rhys savor the feeling, before he started rolling his hips up into his omega. There wasn’t much thrusting that they could do in this position, especially in the bathtub, but he could still make it good for the both of them. Rhys had his metal hand braced on Tim’s knee and his flesh one on the rim of the bathtub. The angle had Tim’s cock deep inside him, brushing up against Rhys’s prostate with each hip roll.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh god, Tim!” Rhys cried out. Tim panted and pressed his face into Rhys’s neck. The tight, wet heat and scent of his omega’s arousal were pushing him towards completion embarrassingly quickly. However, it didn’t sound like Rhys would be able to hold out very long either. He shifted his position slightly and Rhys let out a strangled cry, the shift making his cock rub maddeningly against Rhys’s prostate. 

Tim bit down on Rhys’s shoulder as he felt the beginnings of his knot. He thrust up harshly, letting the knot slide in, and then continued his hip rolls as he let it expand inside of Rhys. Rhys could only take a few more rolls before he was screaming and cumming hard. The tightening of Rhys’s muscles helped Tim’s knot fully expand, locking them in place, and Tim buried his face in Rhys’s neck as he came. The feeling of Tim’s pulsing cock and the splurts of hot cum against his oversensitive prostate sent Rhys headlong into another orgasm. His eyes rolled back into his head and he twitched with every pulse from Tim’s cock. When Tim finally stopped cumming Rhys slumped back against his alpha’s chest with a sigh. 

“Holy fuck! That…that was amazing.” Rhys panted. Tim just nodded in agreement, trying to catch his breath. 

Sometime later they were relaxing and enjoying their bath, Tim had drained and refilled the tub with fresh water, when Nisha found them. 

“Hey there boys. You about done? Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Almost.” Tim said before shifting his hips. “Give us another ten minutes or so.” Nisha grinned lecherously and was about to make a comment when Rhys called her name with a dopey smile.

“Hey sugar. Timmy taking good care of you?”

“Yeah.” Rhys said before yawning widely. “’M tired.”

“Well let’s get some food in you and then we can go cuddle in the pack bed.” Tim replied.

Nisha went down to let the others know they would be down in a minute. Wilhelm came up just as Tim’s knot popped free. Tim handed Rhys over to the larger man to dry off and then hopped out himself, draining the tub. Wilhelm dressed Rhys in a pair of comfy pajamas while Tim dressed himself before they went downstairs to join the others.

“I had an idea about the baby name.” Rhys said later, after they had all enjoyed dinner and were now cudding in the pack bed half asleep.

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked curiously.

“Yeah. Each of you pick a name and when she’s born, whoever is the biological father gets to name her.”

“Really?” Tim said.

“Well, I have to approve the name first, no naming her something weird, but yah. Why not?”

“It’s a great idea sweetheart.” Wilhelm said, kissing Rhys’s temple. 

Rhys smiled and fell asleep to the sounds of his alphas now teasing each other about their baby’s name instead of arguing.


	12. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time! The baby's here!

After that night Rhys didn’t have any more trouble with his alpha’s arguing. In fact, they were even more attentive to him. Tim massaged his aching feet and calves every night, Nisha helped him rub cream on his stomach to help minimize stretch marks, Wilhelm was always the first to offer to go pick up any of the strange foods he was craving, and Jack cooked him delicious and healthy dinners.

Jack also hired him an assistant to run paperwork around so he didn’t keep having to pull Beth from her job to do it. As he got bigger it was harder for him to move around and more than once he had needed assistance getting out of bed or a chair. He couldn’t sleep in the pack room anymore because he couldn’t get out of the nest of pillows so they moved temporarily into Jack’s old room, as he had the biggest bed. 

As he entered his seventh month the urge to nest almost took over Rhys’s home life. He had searched around for a while before he ended up finding the perfect spot in the corner of the pack room. It did feel a little exposed, but when he had searched for other places in the penthouse nowhere else had felt quite right. So far, none of his alphas had discovered his nest. They all knew that he couldn’t get in and out of the pack bed, so none of them really had a reason to go in there if they were all sleeping in Jack’s room. 

Rhys had been sneaky with his stealing of things so far. The floor of his nest was padded with pillows from the pack bed and he had placed a few against the walls so he could lean against them comfortably. He took a blanket from the couch that had everyone’s scent, one of the soft kitchen towels Jack used to dry his hands when he cooked, a few of Wilhelm’s shirts and a pair of Tim’s lounge pants. 

They started catching on when Rhys swiped Tim’s baby blanket, the only thing the doppleganger had left of his mother. Rhys had had it for a week or so before Tim noticed it was gone when he went rifling through his closet for a pair of shoes he barely wore. 

“Okay, ha ha Jack. Give it back.” Tim said as he walked into the living room where everyone was getting ready. They had a date night planned and Wilhelm was helping Rhys put his shoes on.

“Give what back?” 

“You know damn well what.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“My baby blanket Jack. Give it back.”

“You still have that thing? I didn’t take it. Don’t blame me because you lost it.” Jack said, standing up.

“Just please give it back. You know it’s important to me.” 

“Timmy, I didn’t take your blanket. I promise.” 

“Did anyone else take it?” Tim asked, looking at the others. Wilhelm and Nisha shook their heads. “Rhys?”

“I didn’t even know you had a baby blanket.” Rhys replied innocently.

“Alright, let’s go. I’m sure I just misplaced it somewhere. I’m sorry Jack.”

“It’s good Timmy. Let’s go have some fun.”

More and more things started to go missing around the house, to the confusion of the alphas. Jack was convinced that the maid service was stealing things while Wilhelm insisted they just kept misplacing everything. Nisha, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. She had her suspicions and they were confirmed just a few days later. 

Rhys hadn’t been feeling well, he was nauseous and his body was very achey. The doctor had warned them all for him to take it easy so he decided to just take the day and rest at home. It was a Friday anyway and there wasn’t anything pressing that couldn’t wait till Monday. Nisha decided to drop by at lunch and check on him. When she came in she wasn’t surprised to see that he wasn’t in bed. She was sure that he had started nesting and she knew that he hadn’t left the penthouse all day. 

After searching around for a while she finally found him fast asleep in what indeed was a nest in the pack room. She snapped a few pictures and send them to her pack mates with the message “Knew it, he’s nesting”.

She reached in and gently shook Rhys, but was careful to not actually enter his nest. Sometimes omega’s were picky and didn’t allow their alphas inside. Rhys groaned and opened his eyes a little, glaring lightly at Nisha.

“Hey babe. I brought you some lunch, ya hungry?” Nisha asked.

“Mmmmm, yeah.”

Nisha helped him up and out of the nest, leading him gently towards the kitchen where she left the food. 

“So, you found my nest.” Rhys said a little while later, after the food had woken him up some.

“Yup, I figured that’s what you were doing.”

“Nobody else did.”

“Boys are dumb.” Nisha teased. Rhys burst out laughing, but he couldn’t really deny it.  
~~~  
Rhys had showed the rest of his alphas his nest when they got home, laughing as they pointed out all of the things he had stolen over the past few weeks. After they had settled and Rhys was assured that they wouldn’t try to take anything back from his nest, he allowed them to cuddle with him in it. It wasn’t really big enough for all four of them, it was barely big enough for just Rhys himself, but they made it work. 

Time passed and soon enough Rhys had to start taking his pregnancy leave. He was nervous, it was the first time since taking the position that he would be away for an extended period of time. Sure he could still pop in or call to make sure that everything was running smoothly, but the fact that he would not be there to take care of everything still worried him. He appointed a temporary department head, chosen from their most senior and skilled workers and spent a week going over everything they would need to know. 

He would have preferred that he be able to stay at work, but at eight and a half months the baby could come any day now. The doctor insisted that he get as much rest as possible to reduce the strain on his body. He wasn’t technically on bed rest, but he was close. His alphas decided that at least one person would stay with him every day. 

Once he got used to staying home and lounging around he found that he enjoyed it. He called his temporary head as well as Beth for updates twice a day to make sure no big hiccups happened. His alphas made sure that he didn’t stress himself too much and that he had everything he needed.

One afternoon, just a few days before Rhys’s due date, it was just Jack and Rhys in the penthouse. Jack was going through his schedule, pushing out meetings and proposals for the upcoming birth.

“Shit.” Jack grumbled.

“What is it?” 

“I’m sorry pumpkin, there’s a meeting in thirty minutes that I have to go to. R&D’s finally finished testing the new slag guns and they need my approval before the guns can start production. Will you be okay by yourself for an hour?”

“Can I go with you? 

“I dunno baby, it might not be a good idea.”

“Please? The doctor said it was fine as long as I don’t get too tired. I haven’t left the penthouse since I started leave two weeks ago. I won’t do anything strenuous I promise.” 

“Alright. As long as you promise to tell me if you’re getting tired.”

“Deal!”

Thirty minutes later Rhys was regretting his decision. He had been excited to leave the penthouse, even if it was for a meeting, but holy fuck why is R&D so boring! This was about guns and he had never been so bored in his entire life. Even Jack looked bored, and he was the one who had to pay attention. Rhys checked his watch and saw that forty five minutes had passed, so at least they were almost done. His back was starting to ache from the straight back of the chair. He levered himself up on the arms of the chair so he could settle into a different position and froze as he felt water gush out. 

“Jack.” He said quietly, in shock. Jack just made a noise at him. 

“Jack!” Rhys said loudly, interrupting the speaker.

“What is it baby? Oh, what happened?!” Jack asked when he saw Rhys’s chair, which was now dripping onto the floor.

“My water just broke.” 

Jack just stared at him, seemingly as much in shock as Rhys himself was. 

“Jack! We gotta go now!” Rhys cried.

Jack bolted up from his seat and called for medical to meet them on the way to the medical wing with a wheelchair. He gently ushered Rhys out of the conference room, without another word to R&D, but let him go at his own pace. He sent an emergency message to the others telling them to meet at medical.

By the time the medics arrived with the wheelchair, Rhys’s contractions had already started. They quickly rushed him to the medical ward, where they met the rest of the pack, and set everyone up in a large birthing room. Rhys wasn’t quite ready yet, but there was no doubt that the baby was coming today. 

Rhys was lying in a bed, sweaty and tired from the painful contractions. His alphas were all gathered around the bed, offering whatever comfort they could. 

“So, have you all picked your final baby names? What are they?” Rhys asked. 

“Emma.” Tim replied.

“Layla” Wilhelm said.

“Angel.” Jack added.

“Really Jack? Of all the baby names you could pick from you choose Angel?” Nisha scoffed.

“What?! It’s a good name! Is she, or is she not going to be our little Angel?”

“Well, yeah but we don’t have to make her actual name that.” Tim added.

“It’s ok. If she’s ends up being Jack’s he can name her Angel.” Rhys said. He grunted and whimpered, crushing Jack and Wilhelm’s hands as another contraction hit.

“There you go baby. Just breathe through it. You’re doing great.” Jack cooed, brushing Rhys’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

When it was over Rhys melted into the bed and Nisha helped him drink some water. A few minutes later a nurse came in to check on everything.

“Oh!” she said in surprise when she checked Rhys under the sheets. Before anyone could ask what was wrong she quickly left the room and then came back in less than a minute later with the doctor and three more nurses.

“What’s wrong?” Rhys asked worriedly.

 

“Nothing sweetheart. You’re little girl is ready to come out!”   
Rhys didn’t really remember much from the process of actually giving birth, just a few distinct details. He remembered it hurting like hell and screaming as the nurses instructed him to push. He remembered yelling at Jack to stop telling him to calm down. Tim had tried to hold his hand, but his pained grip was too strong and he had to swap out with Wilhelm. Finally, he remembered the sweet euphoric relief when his baby girl was finally out. He looked down at her where they placed her on his chest, cradled her tightly and thought that she was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. 

He fought weakly when they attempted to take her away to clean her up, but his weak muscles were no match for the nurses. His alphas cooed and praised him for a job well done as he whined at the doctor and nurses to give his baby back to him. Before too long she was placed back in his arms, all fresh, clean and wrapped in a soft pink blanket. He cuddled with her for as long as he could before his tired, achy body gave out and he fell into a deep sleep. 

When he woke up next only Nisha and Wilhelm were with him. Nisha was sitting in a rocking chair next to Rhys’s bed, holding their baby and talking softly to her. 

“Hey.” Rhys said, though only a whisper came out of his dry throat.

“Rhys!” Nisha replied happily.

Wilhelm helped him drink some water to ease his throat and then pulled him into a soft kiss.

“How is she?” Rhys asked, reaching out for his baby.

“She’s doing great hun. She’s 9 lbs, 8 ounces and very healthy. You did an amazing job.” Nisha replied. She stood and placed the baby on Rhys’s chest so he could hold her.

“She’s so cute! Where are Tim and Jack?”

“They went to get some food. Apparently this food here isn’t up to Jack’s standards.”

“No surprise there!” Rhys laughed. “Have they done the DNA test yet?”

“Yah, they pulled some blood earlier to run some tests and said they could see who the father was too. We should find out sometime today.” 

“There’s my babies!” Jack crowed as he and Tim walked in the door with burgers from Rhys’s favorite place in the Hub. Rhys’s eyes widened as he realized just how hungry he was. He held his girl with one arm and reached for the food with the other.

“Easy tiger. It’s good to see you awake.” Jack said, placing the food out of reach at the end of Rhys’s bed and giving him a kiss.

“It’s good to see you too, but I’m starving!”

“All right, all right. It’s coming.”

Tim set up Rhys’s bed table as Jack passed out everyone’s food. They all talked happily, looking at their glowing omega and new child often. Rhys ate extremely carefully, making sure not to drop so much as a crumb onto his baby girl. After they had finished eating a nurse came in with a folder of papers. 

“Everything looks good. She tested negative for any genetic or metabolic disorders. Her lungs are very healthy and her ears and eyes have no issues. I’ve spoken to the doctor and as long as you feel ready Rhys you and baby can go home today. I also have her birth certificate here if you would like her father to name her now.” The nurse explained with a smile.

“Yes!!! Who…whose the father?” Rhys asked excitedly.

“Congratulations Handsome Jack. You’re officially a father.” The nurse said, turning to both Jack and Tim as she didn’t exactly know who was who. Jack was a bit speechless as he stepped closer to Rhys, who happily handed his daughter to him. 

“Hey there Angel.” Jack said in awe. Later he would vehemently deny that he had cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how birthing babies goes. I just kind of winged it so sorry if I got anything wrong!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

Rhys smiled happily from the hammock swing of their beach house on Wam Bam Island. Jack and Tim chased around an eight year old Angel and Wilhelm’s six year old son Nathaniel before dumping them in the surf. The kids laughed as they jumped back up and started running after their fathers with the squirt guns they were holding. Rhys had helped them fill the tanks with ice beforehand so the water was freezing cold. Nisha had Tim’s three year old daughter Amelia sat between her legs at the edge of the water, grinning as the little girl shrieked with laughter with each gentle wave that lapped up against her little legs. 

Wilhelm came out of the cabin and handed Rhys a fresh cold smoothie before giving him a kiss and heading down to the beach as well. He snagged Angel as she darted past and the air filled with her shrieks as he tickled her belly. She eventually escaped by squirting him in the face with her water gun.

Rhys would have loved to join them, but as he was seven months pregnant with what he was 99% sure was Nisha’s son, he didn’t want to take any chances. Apex, now a fully grown skag, was laying down next to him, but still watched the kids to make sure they were safe. They could always come back. For now, he was content and happy to watch his perfect family play in the sun. He wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
